Love Never End
by LiaKim95
Summary: Chanyeol menyukai Baekhyun yang merupakan sahabatnya. Lalu apa yang akan dia lakukan jika tahu bahwa Baekhyun sudah bertunangan dengan Sehun? EXO Fanfiction, GS, HunBaek, ChanBaek, HunHan, ChanHan
1. Chapter 1

**Love Never End**

**By: LiaKim95**

**Cast: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehoon, Lu Han and etc**

**Genre: Romance, Friendship, School Life**

**Rating: T**

**Warning: GS! AU! OOC! Bahasa berantakan! Ide cerita pasaran dll.**

Prolog~

"PARK CHANYEOL MENYEBALKAN!"

"Terima kasih Baekkie, sayang."

######

"Ada yang bisa kubantu? Sepertinya kau kebingungan?"

"Bisakah kau mengantarkanku ke ruang kepala sekolah?"

######

"Murid baru yang sangat cantik."

"Tumben kau memuji seseorang. Kau menyukainya, Yeol?"

######

"Aku tidak suka kau terlalu dekat dengannya."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku tunanganmu."

#####

Gimana? Gimana? Ada yang tertarik? Adakah yang berminat?Kalau ada yang tertarik dan berminat silakan pesan di kotak review, insyaallah akan saya produksi(?) epep ini^^

Thanks for read ^^


	2. Chapter 1 Story Begin

**Love Never End**

**By: LiaKim95**

**Cast: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehoon, Lu Han and etc**

**Genre: Romance, Friendship, School Life**

**Rating: T**

**Warning: GS! AU! OOC! Bahasa berantakan! Ide cerita pasaran dll.**

**Disclaimer: Story is mine, Baekhyun is mine#plakk, cast milik Tuhan beserta orang tuanya. Cuma minjem namanya doang kok **

**Chappie 1**

**Happy reading~~ ^^**

"PARK CHANYEOLLLL!"

Suara lengkingan yang begitu khas terdengar membahana di seluruh penjuru koridor XOXO High School. Seorang yeoja dengan rambut coklat panjang hingga menutupi punggungnya terlihat berkacak pinggang dengan wajah yang memerah menahan marah. Pipinya menggembung kesal dengan bibir yang mengerucut imut. Dihadapannya berdiri seorang namja tinggi dengan cengiran lebar yang tidak pernah luntur dari wajahnya. Namja berambut hitam dengan gaya berponi itu terlihat melempar-lempar sebuah buku bersambu biru dengan nama "Byun Baekhyun" di bagian depannya.

"Kembalikan bukuku, Pak Yoda!" teriak Baekhyun kesal sambil berjalan mendekati namja tampan itu.

Cengiran di bibir Chanyeol semakin melebar," Kemarilah. Ambil sendiri eum... tapi kalau kau bisa mengingat..."

Chanyeol menggerakkan tangannya kemudian mensejajarkannya dengan lehernya, seakan mengukur tinggi badan Baekhyun yang memang sebatas lehernya.

Wajah Baekhyun semakin memerah. Tangannya mengepal erat.

"PARK CHANYEOLL!DASAR MENYEBALKAN!"

Teriakan itu sudah menjadi hal yang biasa bagi siswa-siswi XOXO High School sehingga tidak ada yang mempersalahkan polusi udara yang di sebabkan oleh duo berisik itu. Mereka hanya menanggapi hal itu dengan gelengan kepala atau senyum geli melihat duo mood maker itu. Park Chanyeol dan Byun Baekhyun adalah sepasang sahabat yang tumbuh bersama sejak kecil. Tinggal di rumah yang berdekatan dan sekolah di tempat yang selalu sama. Namun, entah mengapa bukannya akrab mereka malah selalu bertengkar. Selalu melempar ejekan dan umpatan. Tetapi hal itu malah terlihat manis karena tidak selamanya persahabatan berisi dengan keakraban karena pertengkaran kecil juga dapat menunjukkan persahabatan mereka. Dengan cara lain yang lebih istimewa.

Byun Baekhyun adalah seorang yeoja manis bertubuh mungil dengan energi yang bisa dibilang tidak akan pernah ada habisnya. Yeoja hyperaktif itu adalah ketua dari klub menyanyi yang ada di XOXO High School. Meskipun suara melengkingnya saat berteriak bisa berpotensi menyebabkan gangguan pendengaran tetapi saat bernyanyi maka akan terdengar seperti suara dari surga. Tubuhnya yang mungil akan membuat siapa saja tertipu dengan tenaganya. Baekhyun mempunyai keahlian hapkido di atas rata-rata sehingga jangan berani mengajaknya untuk bertengkaar atau menganggunya karena siapapun orangnya pasti akan berakhir dengan wajah membiru di beberapa tempat.

"Berhenti kau, telinga lebar!" teriak Baekhyun sambil berlari mengejar Chanyeol yang berlari santai di depannya.

"Kejar saja kalau kau bisa, baby smurf."

Kedua manusia berbeda gender itu terus berkejar-kejaran sepanjang koridor. Mengabaikan teriakan beberapa guru yang melihat kelakuan mereka.

"Ya! Awas kau, Chan-"

BRUKK!

Teriakan Baekhyun terpotong seketika saat tanpa sengaja ia menabrak punggung seorang namja yang ada di depannya. Yeoja manis itu terpental kebelakang hingga jatuh terduduk. Wajahnya mengernyit sakit saat bagian belakang tubuhnya berciuman dengan kerasnya lantai.

"Aww... appo." Ringis Baekhyun.

"Itulah akibatnya kalau kau berjalan tanpa menggunakan mata dengan benar."

Suara yang terdengar datar dan terselip nada ketus itu membuat Baekhyun mendongak. Matanya langsung memandang tajam seorang namja tampan berambut blonde yang masih berdiri di hadapannya yang sama sekali tidak berniat untuk menolongnya. Namja itu hanya menatap datar ke arahnya.

"YA! Seharunya kau menolongku! Bukan malah mengataiku!" teriak Baekhyun sebal. Tangan mungilnya menepuk-nepuk roknya agar debu yang menempel saat ia jatuh tadi menghilang.

"Kenapa harus? Kau yang menabrakku." Jawab namja itu dengan tenang.

Urat di kening Baekhyun langsung berkedut mendengar hal itu,"Ya! Oh Sehoon! Kau itu benar-benar hoobae yang menyebalkan!"

"Terima kasih, sunbae." Ucapnya kemudian langsung berjalan pergi. Mengabaikan Baekhyun yang menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kesal karena tingkah namja yang setingkat di bawahnya itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Baekhyun-ah?"

Pertanyaan yang ditujukkan untuknya membuat Baekhyun menoleh. Seorang namja berambut dark red terlihat menghampirinya.

" Aku baik-baik saja, Chen-ah. Hanya sedikit sakit di bagian belakang." Jawab Baekhyun sambil tersenyum manis.

Namja berambut dark red itu adalah Kim Jongdae atau biasa dipanggil Chen. Namja tampan dengan suara tinggi itu adalah wakil ketua dari klub menyanyi. Kemampuan menyanyinya bisa dikatakan sebanding dengan Baekhyun jadi tidak heran apabila mereka bernyanyi bersama maka semua orang akan terpukau.

Chen tersenyum lega," Seharusnya kau tidak berlari di koridor seperti tadi."

"Aku hanya ingin mengejar Chanyeol yang mengambil buku tugasku."

"Tapi itu berbahanya, Nona Byun." Ucap Chen sambil menjewer pelan telinga Baekhyun.

Baekhyun langsung menepis tangan namja berkaca mata itu,"Ya! Jangan seenaknya menjewerku. Nanti kuadukan pada Umin-unnie."

"Eoh? Apa hubungannya dengan Umin-noona?"

"Bukankah kau suka padanya? Nanti akan kulaporkan padanya kalau kau itu genit."

Chen tertawa pelan,"Aku tidak pernah bilang aku menyukainya. Yang aku sukai itu Baekhyun."

"Yeah. Kau sudah mengatakannya berulang kali." Jawab Baekhyun sambil memutar bola matanya malas.

"Ya! Aku serius soal itu."

"Ya, aku tau. Aku juga menyukaimu. Baiklah, aku harus kembali mengejar telinga lebar itu sebelum bel masuk berbunyi. Sampai bertemu nanti, Chen-ah!"

Yeoja mungil itu kembali berlari. Meninggalkan Chen yang masih berdiri di tempatnya . Namja tampan itu menatap punggung sempit Baekhyun yang perlahan mulai mengecil kemudian hilang di balik belokan. Helaan napas lelah terdengar jelas dari bibirnya.

"Padahal aku benar-benar serius saat mengatakan bahwa aku menyukainya."

##^##^##^##^

Chanyeol masih berlari santai dengan senyum yang seakan tercetak permanen di bibirnya. Namja tinggi itu tidak menyadari bahwa yeoja mungil yang tadi mengejarnya sudah tidak berada di belakangnya lagi.

"Baekhyun, ayo ke-"

Perkataannya langsung terputus saat tak melihat seorang pun di belakangnya. Alisnya sedikit terangkat ketika mata bulatnya tidak mendapati seorang yeoja mungil yang sejak tadi mengerjarnya.

"Eoh? Kemana dia?" tanya Chanyeol seorang diri.

Ia kemudian berjalan menyusuri tempat yang sudah ia lewati. Sesekali Chanyeol juga membalas sapaan beberapa hoobae yang mengenalnya. Yah, mungkin hampir semua hoobae dan sunbae di XOXO High School mengenalnya, mengingat dia adalah seorang namja yang cukup populer. Bakat memainkan alat musik, pintar rapp, wajah tampan, tubuh tinggi dan berstatus sebagai wakil ketua tim basket cukup membuatnya menjadi namja yang diincar oleh banyak yeoja.

"Ish! Sebenarnya kemana sih dia?" gerutu Chanyeol saat tidak mendapati sosok mungil Baekhyun.

Greep!

Tubuh tinggi Chanyeol langsung membeku saat sepasang lengan mungil melingkar di pinggangnya dari arah belakang. Dadanya bergemuruh begitu cepat saat menyadari siapa pemilik lengan itu. Tanpa melihat pun Chanyeol dapat mengenali orang itu. Harum tubuh pemeluknya begitu ia kenali. Aroma manis strawberry segar yang menenangkan.

"Chanyeollie~~"

Suara manja yang berasal dari balik punggungnya membuat Chanyeol semakin tak bisa berkutik. Lengannya terkulai lemas di sisi tubuhnya.

Sreet!

"Yuhuuuu! Aku mendapatkannya!"

Sebelum Chanyeol sempat bereaksi, sang pemilik lengan tadi yang ternyata adalah Baekhyun langsung menarik buku yang berada di tangan Chanyeol. Yeoja mungil itu kemudian langsung berlari menjauhi namja tampan itu. Chanyeol yang baru saja tersadar dari keterpakuannya hanya bisa mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum membalik tubuhnya dan melihat Baekhyun yang berlari menjauhinya.

"YA! Baby Smurf! Kau curang!" teriak Chanyeol dari tempatnya berdiri.

Baekhyun berhenti berlari. Yeoja mungil itu menghadap Chanyeol sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada. Wajah imutnya menunjukkan raut penuh kemenangan sekaligus menantang.

"Itu salahmu sendiri yang tidak bergerak. Dasar Park Yoda jelek!"

Baekhyun mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan juluran lidah yang mengejek Chanyeol. Yeoja penuh semangat itu kemudian kembali berlari dengan sesekali menoleh ke arah Chanyeol dengan raut wajah lucu. Berniat mengejek namja tinggi yang masih berdiri di tempatnya itu.

Chanyeol hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat sahabat kecilnya itu. Tangan besarnya perlahan terangkat untuk menutupi wajahnya yang memerah saat kembali teringat dengan pelukan yang Baekhyun lakukan tadi. Hangat tubuh yeoja itu masih menempel di punggungnya.

"Dasar.." lirih Chanyeol sambil tersenyum.

##^##^##^##^

Sehun berjalan dengan kedua tangan yang ia masukkan ke dalam saku celananya. Wajah namja tampan itu terlihat datar meskipun sebenarnya ia tengah kesal. Ia juga dengan sepenuh hati mengabaikan teriakan beberapa yeoja yang merupakan para penggemarnya. Meskipun baru memasuki XOXO High School sekitar 6 bulan yang lalu, tetapi Sehun langsung menjadi namja yang populer. Kelincahannya dalam menari dan kelihaiannya dalam bermain basket membuat nama namja bermarga Oh itu cepat dikenal. Belum lagi ekspresi minim yang selalu di perlihatkannya membuat banyak orang member label 'cool' padanya.

Sehun terus berjalan menuju kelasnya hingga akhirnya berhenti di koridor yang tidak terlalu ramai mengingat bel masuk akan segera berbunyi. Ia berhenti karena mata tajamnya melihat sekumpulan pemuda yang tengah bergerombol tak jauh darinya. Sebenarnya ia tidak peduli, tetapi melihat seorang yeoja yang berada di tengah namja-namja itu dengan raut wajah ketakutan membuat Sehun berjalan mendekat ke arah gerombolan itu.

"Hei, kau murid baru ya?"

"Kau cantik sekali. Bagaimana kalau menjadi pacarku?"

"Sepertinya kulitmu halus sekali."

Sehun memutar bola matanya saat mendengar ucapan namja-namja itu. Untungnya namja-namja itu adalah siswa yang seangkatan dengannya sehingga ia tidak perlu bersopan santun untuk menegurnya.

"Kalian! Bel masuk sudah hampir berbunyi. Sebaiknya cepat masuk kelas." Ucap Sehun sedikit berteriak agar kumpulan namja itu mendengarnya. Err.. sebenarnya tidak bisa dibilang berteriak, hanya saja suaranya lebih keras dari biasanya.

Kumpulan namja itu menoleh. Sedikit mendengus saat melihat Sehun berdiri dengan tangan yang kini terlipat di depan dada. Selain populer karena pintar menari dan bermain basket, Sehun juga terkenal karena dia adalah salah satu anggota komisi kedisiplinan di XOXO High School.

"Ck, kau mengganggu saja, Sehun." Ucap salah satu namja itu.

Sehun tidak membalas. Namja itu malah mengeluarkan sebuah buku dan bolpoin kecil dari saku celananya.

"Kim Hyunsik, kelas X-"

"Baik-baik kami masuk kelas. Kau tidak perlu menulisnya di buku sesat itu!" ucap namja tadi sebelum Sehun menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Beberapa namja tadi kemudian pergi dengan pandangan kesal yang dilayangkan kepada Sehun.

"T-terim kasih."

Sebuah suara halus yang berasal dari yeoja di depannya membuat Sehun yang baru saja memasukkan kembali bukunya ke dalam saku menoleh.

"Sama-sama." Jawab Sehun singkat.

Kedua anak manusia ini masih belum beranjak dari tempatnya. Sehun masih berdiri dengan pandangan mengamati yeoja yang harus ia akui sangat cantik itu sedangkan yeoja berambut hitam panjang itu hanya menunduk.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu? Sepertinya kau kebingungan?" tanya Sehun memecah keheningan yang ada.

Yeoja itu kemudian mengangkat wajahnya. Memperlihatkan wajah cantik bersinar dengan mata yang berbinar indah.

"Bisakah kau mengantarkanku ke ruang kepala sekolah? Aku murid baru dan tidak tau sama sekali jalan menuju ruang kepala sekolah." Jawab yeoja itu malu.

Sehun mengangguk paham,"Ikuti aku."

Namja tampan itu kemudian membalikkan badannya dan berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan dengan kelasnya. Yeoja cantik yang tadi masih terdiam kini perlahan mulai mengikuti Sehun yang berjalan di depannya. Sedikit demi sedikit yeoja itu mulai memberanikan diri untuk berjalan di samping Sehun.

"Em.. sekali lagi terima kasih karena sudah mau menolongku. Perkenalkan, aku Kim Luhan."ucapnya sambil mengulurkan tangan ke arah Sehun.

Sehun menatapnya datar kemudian menjabat tangan yang terarah padanya itu,"Oh Sehoon." Jawabnya singkat.

Luhan mengangguk sambil tersenyum manis,"Salam kenal, Sehun-ssi."

"Cukup memanggilku, Sehun saja."

"Ah,baiklah, Sehun-ah."

Keduanya kemudian kembali diam. Tidak ada diantara mereka yang membuka pembicaraan. Merasa tidak nyaman dengan keheningan itu, akhirnya Luhan berinisiatif untuk mengajak Sehun mengobrol.

"Sehun-ah, kau kelas berapa?" tanyanya sambil memandang ke arah Sehun yang berjalan dengan pandangan lurus ke depan.

"Sepuluh." Jawabnya singkat.

"Ah.. berarti kau hoobaeku. Aku satu tingkat di atasmu."

"Oh,, maafkan aku, sunbae. Aku tidak sopan."

Akhirnya kini Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Luhan. Luhan sendiri hanya tertawa kecil sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak.. tidak... Kau tidak perlu minta maaf. Bersikaplah seperti tadi. Jangan canggung padaku."

"Baiklah."

Keduanya terus berjalan. Sesekali Luhan berbicara yang hanya akan ditanggapi dengan singkat oleh Sehun.

"Sudah sampai." Ucap Sehun saat mereka berada di depan ruang kepala sekolah.

"Ah...terima kasih, Sehun-ah. Aku berhutang banyak padamu."

"Sama-sama. Kalau begitu aku permisi, Luhan-sunbae."

"Aku tidak suka dipanggil sunbae." Ucap Luhan sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya imut.

Sehun terdiam sesaat,'Mirip.' Batinnya saat menatap Luhan.

"Baiklah, aku permisi dulu Luhan-noona."

Luhan tersenyum lebar,"Itu lebih baik. Baiklah, sampai jumpa, Sehun-ah."

Sehun kemudian membungkukkan badannya sekilas dan berjalan pergi. Meninggalkan Luhan yang belum beranjak dari tempatnya. Mata berbinarnya menatap punggung lebar Sehun yang perlahan mulai menjauh.

"Anak yang menarik." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum kecil.

##^##^##^##^

"YA! Kris-oppa! Kau mengacuhkanku!"

Seorang yeoja berambut hitam sepundak tampak menggerutu sebal menghadapi namja yang ada di hadapannya. Sejak sepuluh menit setelah bel istirahat berbunyi, namja yang ada di hadapannya tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda bahwa ia akan beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Padahal yeoja bernama Huang Zi Tao atau lebih akrab dipanggil Tao itu sudah menjemputnya untuk pergi ke kantin bersama-sama, tetapi sepertinya namja tampan itu lebih senang berkutat dengan buku biologinya. Namja tampan itu bernama Wu Yi Fan atau lebih dikenal dengan nama Kris. Seorang namja yang mempunyai wajah bak pangeran yang merupakan perpaduan antara darah Kanada dan China. Kris adalah wakil ketua OSIS di XOXO High School. Selain itu, tubuhnya yang tinggi ditambah kemampuan bermain basketnya yang diatas rata-rata membuat Kris dengan mudah diangkat menjadi ketua klub basket sejak dua tahun yang lalu. Sedangkan yeoja manis yang sejak tadi menganggunya adalah tetangga sekaligus teman kecil Kris saat ia masih tinggal di China. Tao adalah gadis dengan tinggi tubuh diatas rata-rata gadis pada umumnya sehingga ia sering dipanggil untuk menjadi seorang model di beberapa agensi majalah. Selain itu ia juga ahli dalam ilmu beladiri.

"Pergilah. Aku malas ke kantin." Ucap namja tampan itu tanpa menatap Tao.

"Tapi kau sudah berjanji, oppa."

"Kapan?"

"Kemarin!"

"Maaf, aku lupa."

"Grrr.. kau menyebalkan!"

"Sudah-"

"Duizhang~~~"

Lengkingan khas seorang Baekhyun terdengar begitu jelas di kelas yang ditempati Kris dan Tao. Beberapa orang yang berada di kelas itu –selain Kris dan Tao- tampak acuh dan memilih berkutat dengan pekerjaannya masing-masing. Yeoja mungil itu memang sudah terkenal dengan lengkingan suara dan sifat hyperaktifnya, jadi tidak aneh jika terdengar suara tinggi dimana-mana.

"Kau berisik seperti biasanya, Baekhyun." Ucap Kris sambil mendongak menatap Baekhyun yang tengah berjalan ke arahnya.

Baekhyun memberikan cengiran terbaiknya ke arah Kris," Aku kan hanya menyapamu dengan semangat, oppa! Oh, ada Tao juga. Annyeong, Tao-ah." Sapa Baekhyun sambil tersenyum manis.

Tao balas tersenyum sambil menganggukkan kepalanya sekilas,"Annyeong, Baekhyun-unnie."

Baekhyun kemudian langsung mendudukkan dirinya di atas kursi yang berada di samping Kris. Tangan mungilnya kemudian merebut buku biologi yang sejak tadi menyedot perhatian namja tampan itu.

"Ck, apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat kembalikan bukuku." Ucap Kris dengan intonasi datar.

"No..no..no... Kau harus makan dulu, Duizhang. Lihat! Tao sejak tadi sudah menunggumu untuk pergi ke kantin, tapi kau malah asik berpacaran dengan buku ini."

Mendengar itu Tao menunduk malu. Baekhyun memang tau kebiasaannya untuk mengajak Kris ke kantin meskipun harus menunggu lama dan selalu berakhir dengan datangnya yeoja mungil itu untuk memaksa Kris pergi ke kantin. Sebenarnya Tao sangat iri kepada Baekhyun, karena Kris selalu menuruti apa yang diperintahkan oleh yeoja manis itu. Yah.. meskipun itu sebenarnya wajar karena Baekhyun adalah dongsaeng kesayangan Kris. Adik yang ia jaga dan sayangi dengan sepenuh hati.

"Aku tidak lapar."

"Tapi kau harus makan, oppa."

"Ya.. nanti saja. Istirahat selanjutnya."

"NO! Oppa harus makan sekarang!"

Kris mengehela napas mendengar kecerewetan dongsaengnya itu.

"Arraseo, tapi kau harus ikut."

Baekhyun mengangguk senang,"Baiklah, tapi aku harus ke kelas sebentar untuk mengambil uang."

Sebelum yeoja mungil itu sempat berlari pergi, Kris sudah terlebih dahulu mencengkram kerah bagian belakang seragam Baekhyun. Membuat yeoja manis itu tidak dapat bergerak dari tempatnya.

"Kau tidak bisa mengerjaiku lagi, Baekhyun. Ayo pergi." Ucap Kris sambil beranjak berdiri.

Tangannya masih menggenggam kerah Baekhyun kemudian menyeret yeoja mungil itu pergi ke kantin, diikuti oleh Tao yang hanya bisa menahan tawa melihat wajah memelas Baekhyun. Dongsaeng dari namja berwajah pangeran itu memang sangat jahil. Seringkali ia berjanji untuk menyusul Kris ke kantin namun setelahnya ia tidak akan datang sama sekali. Sebenarnya Tao sempat berpikir, apa Baekhyun tau kalau dirinya menyukai Kris? Jadi, yeoja itu ingin mendekatkan mereka? Ah,sepertinya tidak. Baekhyun terlalu polos dan tidak peka untuk mengetahui hal itu. Mungkin yeoja itu hanya ingin mengerjai Kris. Lagipula hal itu juga tidak mungkin, mengingat...

"Ah.. Suho-hyung! Lay-unnie!"

Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya saat melihat seorang namja tampan dengan rambut hitam dan yeoja cantik berdimple tengah berjalan di depannya. Kedua orang yang dipanggil langsung menoleh dan tersenyum saat melihat Baekhyun tengah berusaha melepaskan cengkraman Kris pada kerah belakang seragamnya.

"Annyeong, Baekhyun-ah, Kris dan Tao." Balas Lay sambil tersenyum hingga memperlihatkan dimplenya yang manis sedangkan Suho hanya mengangkat tangannya sambil tersenyum.

Baekhyun yang sudah berhasil lepas dari cengkraman Kris langsung berlari dan memeluk Lay erat. Yeoja mungil itu memang sangat menyukai Lay. Pembawaannya yang lembut dan penuh perhatian membuat Baekhyun nyaman di dekatnya.

"Lay-unnie tadi lihat kan? Kris-oppa sangat jahat padaku!" adu Baekhyun masih dengan memeluk Lay.

Lay tertawa kecil. Yeoja bertubuh ramping itu menagkup pipi Baekhyun dengan gemas saat yeoja penuh semangat itu mulai merenggangkan pelukan mereka.

"Nanti unnie akan menghukumnya. Kau tenang saja." Jawab Lay sambil tersenyum.

"Jangan selalu membelanya, Lay. Dia akan menjadi manja." Ucap Kris sambil menepuk pelan kepala Baekhyun.

"Bilang saja kalau kau iri, oppa."

Baekhyun menjulurkan lidahnya untuk mengejek Kris.

"Sudah.. sudah.. Bukankah kalian ingin ke kantin?" tanya Suho yang sejak tadi diam.

"Ah... benar juga. " sahut Lay.

"Apa pekerjaan kalian sudah selesai?" tanya Kris sambil menatap Suho.

"Semuanya sudah beres. Terima kasih untuk wakil ketua OSIS yang tidak mau membantu pekerjaan di kemahasiswaan sehingga kami harus bekerja keras." Sindir Suho sambil menatap Kris yang tidak menunjukkan reaksi apapun.

"Bukankah kita sudah sepakat bahwa untuk perencanaan adalah bagian kalian dan pelaksanaan adalah bagianku? " tanya Kris masih dengan wajah datarnya.

"Tapi seti-"

"Hentikan kalian berdua. Jika ingin berdebat lakukan di ruang OSIS. Sebaiknya kita cepat ke kantin sebelum bel masuk berbunyi."ucap Lay menengahi kedua namja yang akan berdebat itu.

"Benar kata Lay-unnie. Sebaiknya kita segera pergi ke kantin saja." Tao yang sejak tadi diam akhirnya ikut berbicara.

"Kajja!"

Baekhyun langsung menarik Kris dengan tangan kirinya sedangkan tangan kanannya masih memeluk lengan Lay. Sekilas mereka terlihat seperti keluarga bahagia dengan anak perempuan yang hiperaktif. Mereka terus berjalan tanpa menyadari bahwa dua orang yang tadi bersama mereka masih belum beranjak dari tempatnya.

Suho dan Tao hanya bisa menatap sendu pemandangan itu. Betapa cocoknya Kris dan Lay yang berjalan berdampingan. Mereka sebenarnya sadar bahwa menyukai kekasih orang lain adalah hal yang akan menyakiti diri , hati terlanjur memilih peraduannya dan tidak salahkan apabila mengharap suatu keajaiban? Keajaiban dimana hati mereka akan bertaut dengan orang yang mereka kasihi suatu hari nanti.

##^##^##^##^

Chanyeol menghela napas saat mata bulatnya tidak mendapati Baekhyun dimana pun. Yeoja mungil itu selalu menghilang saat istirahat tiba. Padahal Chanyeol hanya pergi sebentar untuk memenuhi panggilan alamnya namun saat ia kembali ke kelas yeoja mungil itu sudah tidak ada. Pesan yang ia sampaikan agar Baekhyun menunggunya tidak dihiraukan oleh sang yeoja. Namja tampan itu akhirnya berjalan sendirian menuju kantin. Sesekali membalas sapaan dari orang-orang yang memanggil namanya.

"Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol langsung menoleh ke belakang saat mendengar namanya di panggil. Seorang yeoja yang tak kalah mungil dari Baekhyun terlihat tengah melambaikan tangan ke arahnya. Disamping yeoja mungil bermata bulat itu terlihat seorang yeoja yang tampak asing di mata Chanyeol. Yeoja yang sangat cantik dengan mata yang berbinar indah.

"Hai, Kyungsoo-ah." Balas Chanyeol sambil tersenyum lebar saat kedua yeoja cantik itu menghampirinya.

"Kau sendirian? Mana Baekhyun?" tanya Kyungsoo saat mereka sudah sampai dihadapan Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo adalah teman Baekhyun sejak SMP. Yeoja imut bermata bulat dengan rambut hitam panjang itu sangat pandai bernyanyi sehingga ia dan Baekhyun sering melakukan duet untuk mengisi acara di beberapa tempat. Ia juga pandai memasak sehingga sering kali Baekhyun memaksanya untuk membawakan bekal ke sekolah.

"Dia meninggalkanku dan mungkin pergi ke kantin sendirian." Jawab Chanyeol dengan sebal.

"Ck, padahal aku sudah membawakan bekal untuknya."

"Kalau begitu untukku saja." Ucap Chanyeol dengan tangan yang hendak meraih kotak bekal yang dibawa Kyungsoo.

PLAK!

"Jangan harap." Kyungsoo memandang tajam Chanyeol setelah menampar tangan besar namja tampan itu.

"Pelit sekali." Cibir Chanyeol," Ah, siapa dia? Sepertinya aku baru melihatnya hari ini?" Kini perhatian Chanyeol teralih pada yeoja di samping Kyungsoo yang sejak tadi hanya diam.

"Ah, perkenalkan. Namanya Kim Luhan. Dia murid baru di kelasku."

Chanyeol langsung mengulurkan tangannya sambil tersenyum lebar," Salam kenal, Luhan-ssi. Namaku Park Chanyeol."

"Kim Luhan. Salam kenal, Chanyeol-ssi." Jawab Luhan sambil menjabat tangan Chanyeol.

"Panggil saja Chanyeol. Kita seumuran kan?"

Luhan tersenyum manis," Kalau begitu panggil aku Luhan saja."

"Dengan senang hati." Jawab Chanyeol sambil tertawa lebar.

Kyungsoo hanya memutar bola matanya melihat tingkah Chanyeol yang terlihat bahagia berkenalan dengan seorang yeoja cantik.

"Sekarang kalian mau kemana?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Kami mau ke kantin. Luhan ingin membeli makanan." Jawab Kyungsoo.

"Kalau begitu kita ke sana bersama saja. Kajja!"

##^##^##^##^

"KYUNGSOO!"

Langkah Kyungsoo yang baru saja memasuki kantin bersama Luhan dan Chanyeol langsung terhenti saat mendengar suara melengking yang memanggilnya. Di sudut kantin terlihat seorang yeoja mungil tengah melmbaik-lambaikan tangannya dengan semangat. Beberapa saat kemudian yeoja itu terlihat berlari menghampirinya.

"Pernah mendengar untuk tidak berteriak di tempat umum?" tanya Kyungsoo kesal saat Baekhyun sudah berada di hadapannya.

"Jangan marah,Kyungsoo. Aku kan hanya menyapamu dengan semangat jiwa muda." Jawab Baekhyun dengan cengiran di bibirnya.

"Tapi suaramu itu polusi udara, baby smurf." Ejek Chanyeol yang berdiri di samping Kyungsoo.

"Diam, kau Park Yoda!"

"Huh... galaknya." Goda Chanyeol sambil mencubit pelan pipi Baekhyun.

Namja tampan itu terus tertawa saat Baekhyun mencoba melepas cubitannya dari pipi Baekhyun yang mulai memerah.

"Chanyeol sakit!"

"Maaf..maaf.."

Mata kecil Baekhyun kemudian tertuju pada Luhan yang berdiri diam menyaksikan interaksi kedua sahabat itu.

"Eoh? Kau murid baru itu ya?" tanya Baekhyun sambil mengusap pipinya yang memerah.

"Ah, ne. Perkenalkan namaku Kim Luhan." Jawab Luhan sambil membungkukkan badannya sekilas.

"Salam kenal. Namaku Byun Baekhyun." Baekhyun ikut membungkukkan badannya sekilas kemudian tersenyum manis hingga matanya terlihat seperti bulan sabit.

Luhan balas tersenyum. Yeoja di depannya ini terlihat sangat menggemaskan.

"Wah... kau benar-benar sangat cantik. Pantas saja tadi banyak namja yang membicarakanmu." Ucap Baekhyun masih dengan senyumnya.

"Eh?"

"Tadi saat aku lewat tanpa sengaja aku mendengar percakapan beberapa namja yang membicarakan tentang si murid baru. Kata mereka murid barunya sangat cantik dan ternyata kau benar-benar sangat cantik." Jelas Baekhyun dengan polosnya.

Wajah Luhan sedikit memerah saat mendengar hal itu. Yeoja mungil di depannya ini terlalu blak-blakan dalam menyampaikan hal.

"Jadi, kau sadar bahwa kau jelek?" tanya Chanyeol berniat menggoda Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terkekeh kecil. Yeoja manis itu kemudian mengibaskan rambutnya dengan gaya centil.

"Tentu saja tidak. Kecantikan seorang Byun Baekhyun tidak akan ada tandingannya."

Chanyeol langsung berpura-pura mual saat mendengar kata-kata Baekhyun yang kelewat percaya diri. Kyungsoo sendiri hanya memutar bola matanya bosan dan Luhan terkekeh kecil mendapati tingkah teman barunya itu.

"Kau membutku mual, baby smurf."

"Diam kau, Park Yoda. Akui saja kalau aku memang cantik."

"Tetapi menurutku murid barunya jauh lebih cantik." Ucap Chanyeol sambil melirik Luhan yang tengah merona.

"Tumben kau memuji seseorang. Kau menyukainya, Yeol?" tanya Baekhyun dengan nada menggoda.

"A-apa? Aku kan hanya menyampaikan pendapat."

"Hahaha... Mengaku saja."

"Ak-aku tidak me-"

"Chanyeol jatuh cinta! Chanyeol jatuh cinta!"

"Baby smurf! Kau-"

"Oke, cukup kalian berdua. Aku harap kalian tidak lupa bahwa aku dan Luhan masih di sini. Jadi, berhenti bermesraan di depan kami." Ucap Kyungsoo yang tidak tahan dengan tingkah duo berisik itu.

"MWO? Bermesraan? Dengan baby smurf ini? Lebih baik aku bermesraan dengan anjingku daripada dengan yeoja galak ini."

"Kau kira aku mau bermesraan denganmu? Kulitku pasti gatal-gatal karena virus jarang mandimu itu."

"Ap- dasar pendek!"

"Tiang listrik!"

"Pendek!"

"Tiang!"

"Pendek!"

"Ti-"

"Baekhyun, ini bekal yang kau minta. Cepat kau makan sebelum bel masuk berbunyi."

Mengabaikan situasi yang terjadi diantara dua manusia berbeda tinggi badan itu, Kyungsoo langsung menyodorkan kotak bekal yang ia bawa ke arah Baekhyun. Yeoja mungil itu langsung menerimanya. Beberapa saat dia terdiam hingga akhirnya matanya membulat karena mengingat sesuatu.

"Ah! Aku harus pergi! Gomawo, Kyungsoo! Besok buatkan lagi ya!" teriaknya sambil berlari secepat kilat meninggalkan ketiga orang yang masih menatapnya bingung.

"Ada apa dengan Baekhyun?" tanya Luhan sambil menatap penuh tanya ke arah Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol.

"Aku juga tidak tau. Sebaiknya aku-"

"Jangan menyusulnya. Lebih baik kau makan saja, Yeol. Bukankah nanti siang kau ada latihan basket?"

Chanyeol mengangguk sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Kyungsoo padanya.

"Benar juga. Kajja, sebaiknya kita segera memesan makanan."

##^##^##^##^

Baekhyun berlari dengan tergesa-gesa menuju atap. Sesekali ia menabrak beberapa siswa yang tengah berjalan. Yeoja mungil itu sempat lupa bahwa ada orang yang sedang menunggunya. Padahal tinggal beberapa menit lagi waktu istirahat akan berakhir. Baekhyun hanya bisa mengutuk Chanyeol yang mengajaknya berdebat hingga ia lupa pada tujuan awalnya menghampiri Kyungsoo yaitu mengambil bekal yang ia pesan dan segera menuju ke atap. Salahkan sifat cerobohnya juga yang meninggalkan handphone di dalam tas sebelum ia keluar tadi.

BRAKK!

Baekhyun membuka pintu menuju atap dengan sedikit keras. Mata kecilnya menjelajah ke setiap sudut atap yang tampak sepi karena memang jarang siswa yang menghabiskan waktu di sana. Tatapannya kemudian terpaku pada seorang pemuda yang menyenderkan tubuhnya pada pagar besi dibawah pohon rimbun yang menghalangi sinar matahari menyengat kulitnya. Baekhyun setengah berlari menghampiri namja tampan itu.

"Maaf, aku terlambat." Ucap Baekhyun sambil mengatur napasnya yang sedikit tersenggal karena berlari.

Namja itu tidak menyahut. Matanya masih fokus ke arah lapangan sepak bola yang masih tampak ramai.

"Hey, kau marah padaku?"

Baekhyun mendudukkan dirinya tepat di depan namja itu. Bibirnya terlihat mengerucut saat namja itu tak juga menyahut perkataannya.

"YA! Jangan mengacuhkanku!" teriak Baekhyun sambil menarik bahu namja itu hingga akhirnya kini mereka berhadapan.

Namja tampan itu menghela napas saat mendapati wajah merajuk Baekhyun. Tangannya kemudian mengelus pelan pipi putih merona itu.

"Kau membuatku menunggu lama, baby."

Wajah Baekhyun langsung merona saat mendengar panggilan sayang itu,"Mian, aku tadi bertengkar dengan Chanyeol dulu."

Tangan besar yang masih mengelus pipi Baekhyun itu langsung terhenti. Raut wajahnya yang tidak menunjukkan emosi apapun membuat Baekhyun tidak bisa menebak apa yang tengah di pikirkan oleh namja itu.

"Aku tidak suka."

"Eh?"

"Aku tidak suka kau terlalu dekat dengannya." Ucap namja itu sambil menatap Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol maksudmu?"

Namja itu tidak menjawab. Namun, hal itu sudah menjadi jawaban bagi Baekhyun.

"Kenapa? Dia kan sahabatku."

Namja itu terdiam sesaat. Matanya menatap lurus ke arah mata kecil Baekhyun," Karena aku tunanganmu."

Wajah Baekhyun semakin merona saat mendengar pengakuan gamblang dari namja tampan itu.

"Huh? Bukankah kau ingin merahasiakan ini dari semua orang sehingga kita harus berpura-pura sebagai kenalan biasa?"

"Itu karena dulu aku belum menyukaimu."

Senyum jahil terukir di bibir Baekhyun,"Ooh.. jadi sekarang kau mulai menyukaiku?"

"Tidak."

"Huh? Lalu kenapa kau cemburu?"

Sesaat tidak ada suara diantara mereka hingga akhirnya sang namja memajukan wajahnya dan mengecup pelan bibir Baekhyun. Mata yeoja manis itu nyaris keluar dari rongganya saat merasakan sentuhan lembut pada bibirnya.

"Karena aku mencintaimu."

Baekhyun masih belum bergerak ataupun membalas ucapan namja itu. Jantungnya terlalu keras berdetak hingga tubuhnya hanya bisa membeku. Sepasang lengan kekar kemudian melingkari pinggang rampingnya. Menariknya mendekat kemudian memeluknya dengan erat.

"Aku tidak suka melihatmu memeluknya tadi. Kau hanya boleh memelukku." Lanjut namja itu sambil menyandarkan kepala Baekhyun pada dadanya.

Sudah tidak terprediksi lagi betapa merahnya wajah Baekhyun saat ini. Detakan keras jantung namja yang tengah memeluknya ini seakan memberikan penegasan atas semua yang diucapkan oleh namja itu. Perlahan Baekhyun membalas pelukan namja tampan itu. Mencengkram pelan seragam bagian belakang namja itu.

"Itu tadi aku kan hanya bercanda."

"Tapi aku tidak suka."

"Maaf.."

"Berjanjilan untuk tidak melakukannya lagi."

"Arasso, aku berjanji."

Keduanya kemudian terdiam. Menikmati hangat yang tercipta dari pelukan itu.

"Saranghae, Byun Baekhyun."

"Nado saranghae...

... Oh Sehoon."

TBC

Kekeke... xD

Maaf jika ada yang kecewa sama pairnya, tapi seiring berjalannya waktu mungkin pairnya bisa berubah ( gak yakin juga #plakkk)

Oke, mind to review?

Thanks for read ^^


	3. Chapter 2 Jealous

**Love Never End**

**By: LiaKim95**

**Cast: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehoon, Lu Han and etc**

**Genre: Romance, Friendship, School Life**

**Rating: T**

**Warning: GS! AU! OOC! Bahasa berantakan! Ide cerita pasaran dll.**

**Disclaimer: Story is mine, Baekhyun is mine#plakk, cast milik Tuhan beserta orang tuanya. Cuma minjem namanya doang kok **

**Chappie 2**

**Happy reading~~ ^^**

"Kenapa kau selalu meminta Kyungsoo membawakanmu bekal?" tanya Sehun kepada Baekhyun yang saat ini tengah duduk disampingnya.

Baru saja keduanya menyantap makanan hasil jerih payah Kyungsoo yang Baekhyun pesan hampir setiap hari. Sebenarnya tidak bisa dikatakan Sehun ikut makan, karena pada kenyataannya hampir sebagian besar makanan itu masuk ke dalam tubuh kecil Baekhyun. Sehun hanya memakan beberapa sendok makanan yang Baekhyun suapkan padanya. Yeoja manis itu memang menyukai masakan Kyungsoo. Sahabat mungilnya itu sangat berbakat dalam hal masak memasak.

"Karena masakan Kyungsoo sangat enak. Makanan yang dijual di kantin tidak seenak makanan yang Kyungsoo masak." Jawab Baekhyun sambil menatap Sehun yang kini menatapnya.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak belajar memasak sendiri?"

Mendengar itu Baekhyun langsung tersenyum lebar,"Karena aku tidak bisa dan terakhir kali aku mencoba memasak dapur nyaris saja terbakar." Jelas Baekhyun tanpa beban.

Namja tampan itu mendengus. Tangannya menepuk pelan kepala Baekhyun.

"Dasar kau ini. Lalu bagaimana kau bisa menjadi istri yang baik kalau memasak saja tidak bisa?"

Mendengar kata 'istri' membuat pipi Baekhyun mememerah,"YA! Kita masih sekolah. Status itu masih jauh untuk kusandang."

"Tapi tetap saja nanti kau akan menyandang status sebagai nyonya Oh."

Baekhyun langsung menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan saat merasakan pipinya semakin panas. Meskipun Sehun adalah namja yang cukup dingin dan jarang bicara namun kata-katanya yang selalu _to the point_ sukses membuat Baekhyun malu. Sedikit kata namun sukses mendebarkan jantungnya.

"Ish! Kau ini! Dulu saja kau mengatakan tidak ingin bertunangan di usia muda tetapi sekarang malah sudah membicarakan soal pernikahan."

Senyum tipis terukir di bibir Sehun saat melihat sifat Baekhyun yang malu-malu. Padahal yeoja itu selalu percaya diri atau malah terlalu percaya diri sehingga selalu bertingkah apa adanya tanpa malu akan tanggapan orang lain terhadapnya. Sifat Baekhyun yang seperti ini tampak menggemaskan.

Mata Sehun kemudian berkilat jahil. Namja tampan itu tampak mencondongkan wajahnya ke arah Baekhyun yang masih menutup wajahnya. Bibirnya ia dekatkan ke arah telinga Baekhyun yang tampak memerah di ujungnya.

"Itu karena dulu aku belum menyadari betapa mempesonanya seorang Oh Baekhyun." bisiknya dengan suara rendah. Namja tampan itu kemudian menempelkan bibirnya ke leher putih Baekhyun yang menguarkan aroma strawberry segar.

Merasakan benda lembut yang menyentuh lehernya membuat Baekhyun membeku. Tubuhnya terasa mati rasa dan tidak dapat digerakkan. Namun, jantungnya berdebar begitu kerasnya. Yeoja cantik itu bahkan merasa dapat mendengar detak jantungnya sendiri.

Sehun tersenyum di leher Baekhyun. Namja tampan itu kemudian menarik wajahnya dan menatap Baekhyun yang masih terduduk kaku dengan tangan mungil yang menutupi wajahnya. Berusaha untuk tidak tersenyum terlalu lebar, namja tampan itu menyingkirkan dengan pelan tangan yang menutupi wajah Baekhyun. Wajah manis yeoja itu sangat merah. Mata sipitnya tampak terbelalak dengan bibir yang sedikit terbuka. _She looks adorable and very cute_.

Begitu gemas dengan yeoja di depannya, Sehun kemudian menggigit pelan pipi semerah apel itu. Baekhyun yang merasakan sakit di bagian pipinya langsung tersadar dari keterpakuannya. Yeoja itu kemudian memukul pelan kepala Sehun dengan wajah marah yang tampak menggemaskan.

"YA! Jangan seenaknya menciumku!" ucap Baekhyun sebal dengan wajah yang masih memerah.

Sehun tersenyum,"Kenapa? Aku kan tunanganmu dan kurasa mencium adalah hal yang wajar."

"Tapi tidak bagiku! Aku tidak biasa dengan hal itu!"

"Kulihat kau menikmatinya."

"Aku tidak menikmatinya! Lagipula ini masih di sekolah, pabbo. Bagaimana kalau ada yang melihat?"

"Ah.. jadi jika di rumah kau mau kucium?"

Baekhyun mendengus semakin kesal,"Enyahkan pikiran mesum itu dari otakmu, Oh Sehoon. Kau ini padahal dijuluki _'Ice Prince'_ tapi ternyata kau ini adalah _'Yadong Prince'_."

Namja tampan itu hanya tersenyum menanggapi semburan kesal dari tunangan mungilnya itu. Ia kemudian menarik tubuh Baekhyun hingga akhirnya yeoja manis itu duduk di atas pangkuannnya.

"Aku akan menjadi _'Yadong Prince'_ hanya di hadapan Baekhyun saja." Tanggap Sehun.

"Ish! Dasar mesum! Turunkan aku!" teriak Baekhyun sambil mencoba turun dari pangkuan Sehun.

Tubuh mungilnya sudah terperangkap ke dalam kekangan lengan Sehun. Namja berambut pirang itu semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh hangat yang nyaman di peluk itu.

"Tidak, aku masih ingin memelukmu."

"Turunkan aku!"

"Diam atau kucium."

Mendengar itu Baekhyun langsung berhenti meronta,"Ugh... baiklah."

Sesaat keduanya hanya terdiam. Menikmati hangat tubuh masing-masing dan debaran jantung yang terasa menggila namun juga menyenangkan.

"Sebaiknya kita akhiri saja sandiwara ini." Ucap Sehun akhirnya.

"Ha? Maksudmu?"

"Kita tidak perlu bertingkah sebagai seorang kenalan biasa lagi. Kita bertingkah sebagai seorang tunangan."

Baekhyun terdiam sesaat. Yeoja manis itu kemudian menggeleng,"Tidak mau."

"Wae?" tanya Sehun sambil menggoyang pelan tubuh Baekhyun.

"Karena kita sudah membuat perjanjian dan tentu saja kau tidak lupa siapa yang membuat perjanjian itu kan?"

Sehun mendengus pelan,"Itu kan dulu. Sekarang aku benar-benar menerimamu sebagai tunangan. Jadi, perjanjian itu tidak berlaku lagi."

"Tetap saja tidak bisa. Kita kan sudah membuat perjanjian hitam di atas putih. Lagipula bukankah kau menulis minimal setahun baru kita bisa mengaku sebagai tunangan. Ini masih enam bulan Tuan Oh."

"Ck! Aku menulis setahun karena kupikir sulit untuk jatuh cinta padamu."

Baekhyun terkekeh," Bukankah aku terlalu mempesona hingga kau begitu cepat jatuh cinta padaku?"

"Ya, kau begitu mempesona." Jawab Sehun sambil mengecup pipi Baekhyun.

Wajah Baekhyun memerah,"YA! Kau terlalu terus terang. Kau membuatku malu."

"Kau sendiri yang memulai nyonya Oh." Jawab Sehun sambil tersenyum.

"Ck, dasar!"

"Tapi sepertinya aku yang terlalu mempesona hingga kau jatuh cinta padaku pada pandangan pertama." Ucap Sehun sambil tersenyum.

Baekhyun mendongak untuk menatap Sehun yang tersenyum ke arahnya," Ya, kau begitu tampan."

_**Flasback**_

"_APAA? Baekhyun tidak mau eomma! Lagipula aku tidak mau dianggap pedofil karena bertunangan dengan anak SMP!"_

_Seorang yeoja mungil dengan wajah imut terlihat berdiri dari duduknya. Matanya memandang marah kepada sang eomma yang baru saja menyampaikan kabar bahwa ia akan ditunangan dengan seorang namja yang merupakan anak dari sahabat eommanya. Demi matanya yang sipit! Dia masih kelas 1 Senior High School tapi kenapa orang tuanya sudah repot mempersiapkan pertunangan yang tidak pernah terpikirkan olehnya sama sekali. Terlebih namja yang akan menjadi tunangannya lebih muda darinya. Namja itu masih bersekolah di Junior High School. Catat baik-baik. Junior High School._

"_Tapi Baekhyun, eomma dan sahabat eomma sudah berjanji sejak dulu untuk menikahkan kalian. Jauh sebelum kau lahir. Lagipula anak sahabat eomma sangat tampan dan dia juga akan lulus tahun ini. Sebentar lagi dia akan menjadi adik kelasmu, sayang." Jelas sang eomma dengan sabar._

"_Tapi eomma, kenapa harus sekarang kami bertunangan? Kami masih sama-sama bersekolah. Lagipula bagaimana jika ternyata dia sudah mempunyai kekasih?" tanya Baekhyun lagi. Yeoja mungil itu berusaha untuk mengelak dari pertunangan bodoh ini –menurutnya-._

"_Kalian hanya bertunangan Baekhyun, bukan menikah. Kami sebenarnya ingin melaksanakan pertunangan ini setelah kau lulus sekolah tetapi ternyata sahabat eomma harus segera pergi ke luar negeri untuk mengurusi pekerjaan bersama suaminya. Jadi, kami memutuskan untuk melaksanakan pertunangan itu sebelum sahabat eomma berangkat. Anaknya akan tinggal disini selama sahabat eomma pergi dan agar dia atau kau tidak canggung maka kami memutuskan pertunangan ini dipercepat. Dan tenang saja, dia tidak mempunyai kekasih."_

"_Tapi eomma.."_

"_Tidak ada penolakan, Baekhyun. Seminggu lagi pertunangan kalian akan dilaksanakan. Persiapkan dirimu."_

_Setelah mengatakan itu, yeoja yang masih terlihat muda itu meninggalkan Baekhyun seorang diri di dalam kamarnya. Terlihat Baekhyun masih menggerutu sebal. Sebelah kakinya menginjak-injak sebuah bantal yang tak sengaja jatuh saat ia berdiri tadi._

"_Eomma menyebalkan! Sahabat eomma juga menyebalkan!" geram Baekhyun masih menginjak-injak bantal di bawah kakinya._

"_Huh! Setampan apapun dia aku tidak akan jatuh cinta padanya!" _

##^##^##^##^

_Sepertinya Baekhyun harus mengambil sebuah pelajaran bahwa jangan mengatakan sesuatu hal sebelum kau melihatnya. Kini yeoja mungil itu tengah membulatkan matanya menatap seorang namja tampan, berambut pirang, putih dan tinggi di hadapannya. Untung saja Baekhyun tidak membuka mulutnya saat menatap namja yang saat ini berdiri di hadapannya bersama kedua orang tuanya. Namja itu bernama Oh Sehoon. Namja yang akan ditunangkan dengannya. Ck, sulit dipercaya bahwa namja ini masih duduk di bangku Junior High School._

"_Jadi, ini yang namanya Baekhyun?" tanya seorang wanita yang berdiri di samping Sehun._

_Merasa dipanggil, Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya ke arah wanita cantik itu. Ia kemudian membungkuk sambil tersenyum manis._

"_Ne, Baekhyun imnida."_

"_Wah.. kau sangat cantik. Tidak salah aku memilih calon menantu."_

_BLUSH!_

_Tanpa bisa dicegah pipi Baekhyun langsung merona mendengar itu,"Ah.. kamshamida."_

"_Ini Sehun kan? Wah.. kau sudah sangat besar sekarang dan tentu saja sangat tampan." Kali ini ibu Baekhyun yang memuji calon menantunya._

_Sehun hanya tersenyum tipis,"Kamshamida." Tanggapnya singkat._

"_Ah... bagaimana kalau kita mulai saja acara pertunangannya? Kalian bisa mengenal nanti setelah bertukar cincin." Ucap eomma Sehun sambil tersenyum lebar._

'_What the hell! Jadi, kami harus bertunangan dulu lalu berkenalan?! Teori dari mana itu!' batin Baekhyun mengumpat._

_Namja yang ada di hadapan Baekhyun hanya terdiam tanpa merubah ekspresinya. Namja itu sepertinya santai-santai saja._

"_Ide bagus! Ayo kita ke ruang keluarga!" sambut eomma Baekhyun dengan ceria._

_Yeoja mungil berbalut dress biru itu hanya menghela napas pasrah. Dia tidak akan mampu melawan sang eomma. Lagipula sepertinya tidak buruk juga bertunangan dengan namja tampan itu. _

_Baekhyun kemudian melirik ke arah Sehun yang masih memasang poker facenya. Merasa dipandangi, namja itu balik menatap Baekhyun yang mencuri-curi pandang ke arahnya._

_DEG!_

_Oke, Baekhyun takut sekarang. Kenapa jantungnya langsung berdebar kencang karena bertatapan dengan namja tampan juga terasa tergelitik karena mata tajam itu menatap balik ke arahnya. Yeoja mungil itu segera menundukkan kepalanya agar jantungnya tidak lepas dari tempatnya karena terlalu cepat berdetak._

##^##^##^##^

_Pertunangan berjalan dengan lancar. Baekhyun dan Sehun menuruti semua perkataan dari sang eomma masing-masing. Tidak ada kesempatan untuk mereka membantah. Setelah cincin tersemat di jari masing-masing, para eomma menyuruh mereka untuk mengobrol di taman belakang rumah Baekhyun. Karena itulah mereka disini. Duduk bersebelahan di gazebo yang berhadapan langsung dengan kolam ikan dan beberapa bunga yang mengelilinginya. Mereka masih membisu. Tidak ada percakapan diantara keduanya._

"_Errr... Jadi, namamu Sehun?"_

_Baekhyun yang memang dasarnya tidak suka suasana sepi akhirnya berusaha untuk memulai pembicaraan dengan namja yang membuat jantungnya berdetak tak normal itu._

"_Hm." Jawabnya singkat._

_Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar jawaban singkat itu. Yeoja itu kemudian menaikkan kakinya dan duduk bersila. Ia kemudian menopang wajahnya dengan kedua tangan yang ia tumpukkan pada pahanya. Tingkahnya itu membuat Sehun mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Cukup aneh dengan tingkah ajaib yeoja di sebelahnya. Kebanyakan yeoja pasti akan bertingkah feminim dan berusaha menjaga imej di hadapan seorang namja. Tetapi yeoja ini malah bertingkah apa adanya. Menarik._

"_Ck, kau itu kenapa pelit bicara sih. Aku tau kau pasti tidak suka dengan pertunangan ini. Aku juga seperti itu. Aku sebenarnya sangat sebal dengan eomma yang seenaknya menjodohkanku. Tapi aku bisa apa? Eomma yang mengatur semuanya." Ucap Baekhyun tiba-tiba tanpa memandang Sehun. Yeoja mungil itu terlihat cemberut._

"_Kau tidak suka?" tanya Sehun akhirnya. Matanya melirik ke arah Baekhyun._

"_Tentu saja. Siapa yang suka jika dijodohkan dengan tiba-tiba? Yah.. meskipun kau sangat tampan dan mempesona, tapi tetap saja kita harus saling mengenal dulu sebelum bertunangan." Jawab Baekhyun terlampau jujur._

_Namja yang ada disebalahnya itu berusaha untuk menahan senyum yang ingin mengembang di bibirnya. Gadis disampingnya ini benar-benar menarik. Awalnya memang ia menyetujui pertunangan ini karena berpikir bahwa ia bisa membujuk calon tunangannya nanti bersekutu untuk membatalkan pertunangan ini tetapi sepertinya ia berubah pikiran._

"_Ambilkan aku kertas dan bolpoin."_

"_Eh?"_

"_Kau tidak punya?"_

"_Tentu saja punya. Tapi untuk apa kertas dan bolpoin?"_

"_Ambilkan saja."_

"_Ya! Kau menyuruhku?!"_

"_Aku tunanganmu, ingat?"_

"_Tapi-"_

"_Cepat ambilkan, Baekhyun-ssi."_

_Baekhyun mendengus. Meskipun tampan tapi namja ini sangat menyebalkan. Yeoja mungil itu kemudian beranjak berdiri dan berjalan ke dalam rumah. Mengambil barang-barang yang diminta Sehun. Dibelakangnya, Sehun hanya tersenyum tipis. Sepertinya tidak buruk juga menuruti permintaan eommanya. Tidak berapa lama, Baekhyun kembali dengan selembar kertas bersih dan bolpoin._

"_Ini." Ucap Baekhyun sambil menyerahkan kedua benda itu kepada Sehun._

"_Gomawo." Ucapnya singkat._

"_Kau menggunakan bahasa banmal padaku. Aku lebih tua, ingat?"_

"_Sekarang aku tunanganmu, ingat?"_

"_Menyebalkan."_

_Baekhyun mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Sehun sambil mendengus sebal. Namja ini ternyata cukup pintar membalik kata-katanya. Ia lalu melirik ke arah Sehun yang tengah sibuk menulis sesuatu. Matanya kemudian terpaku pada wajah tampan Sehun yang tampak serius. Namja disebelahnya ini memang benar-benar tampan. Rahangnya yang tegas, hidungnya yang mancung dan garis wajah yang sempurna. Jantung Baekhyun serasa berhenti berdetak saat tiba-tiba mata Baekhyun bertumbukkan dengan mata Sehun yang menatapnya. Yeoja mungil itu segera mengalihkan tatapannya agar Sehun tidak menyadari rona merah yang kini merambat di pipinya. Tapi sepertinya itu sia-sia karena Sehun sudah terlanjur melihatnya._

"_Wajahmu merah." ucap Sehun sambil tersenyum tipis._

"_Diam!"_

_Sehun masih tersenyum melihat tingkah Baekhyun yang menggemaskan saat malu-malu. Namja itu kemudian menyerahkan kertas yang baru saja ia tuliskan sesuatu kepada Baekhyun._

"_Apa ini?"_

"_Baca saja."_

_Baekhyun kemudian membaca kertas itu. Keningnya sedikit berkerut saat membaca kata demi kata yang terangkai di atas kertas putih itu._

"_Serius?" tanyanya setelah membaca._

_Sehun mengangguk,"Aku tau kau sudah jatuh cinta padaku. Jadi, aku ingin mencoba memberi kesempatan padamu."_

_Mendengar itu wajah Baekhyun memerah,"YA! Siapa bilang aku jatuh cinta padamu?! Percaya diri sekali!"_

"_Wajahmu mengatakan kau jatuh cinta padaku, Baekhyun-sii." Jawab Sehun sambil tersenyum jahil._

"_Tidak! Aku hanya kagum dengan ketampananmu."_

"_Arrasso. Cepat tanda tangani."_

_Yeoja mungil bermabut coklat itu mendengus saat mendengar nada perintah dari Sehun. Tapi toh akhirnya ia menandatangani kertas itu juga._

"_Kita sepakat?" tanya Sehun sambil menjulurkan tangannya._

"_Sepakat." Jawab Baekhyun membalas jabatan Sehun._

"_Biar aku yang membawa surat perjanjian ini. Oke?" pinta Baekhyun sambil melipat kertas itu._

"_Terserah saja."_

_Setelah itu keduanya hanya terdiam. Memandang bintang yang terhampar di langit malam. Tanpa disadari keduanya sama-sama tersenyum. Sesuatu yang menarik akan dimulai._

_**Perjanjian antara Byun Baekhyun dan Oh Sehoon**_

_**Selama satu tahun ke depan, kami akan berusaha untuk saling mengenal karena ikatan pertunangan yang telah mengikat kami berdua. Mencoba saling mencintai antara satu sama lain. Namun, kami akan berpura-pura menjadi seorang kenalan biasa ketika di luar lingkungan rumah. Apabila selama satu tahun kami tidak bisa saling mencintai, maka kami akan membatalkan pertunangan ini dan menerima apapun resikonya. Tetapi apabila kami saling mencintai maka kami akan melanjutkan pertunangan ini dan bersikap sebagai seorang tunangan setelah satu tahun berlalu. Keputusan ini dibuat dalam keadaan sadar dan tidak dapat diganggu gugat.**_

_**TTd**_

_**Sehun Baekhyun**_

_**End Flashback**_

##^##^##^##^

"Aku menyesal membuat perjanjian itu." ucap Sehun dengan tangan yang masih memeluk Baekhyun.

Sebuah kekehan terdengar dari bibir Baekhyun," Seharusnya kau senang, Tuan Oh. Berarti selama enam bulan ke depan kau masih bisa tebar pesona kepada para penggemarmu itu."

Namja tampan itu mendengus mendengar ucapan Baekhyun.

"Aku bukan tipe namja yang suka dipuja Nyonya Oh."

Baekhyun masih terkekeh. Yeoja mungil itu kemudian melingkarkan tangannya ke leher Sehun.

"Ah... sayang sekali. Padahal aku begitu memuja Tuan Oh." Ucap Baekhyun dengan raut wajah pura-pura kecewa.

Sehun menyeringai kecil. Namja tampan itu kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Baekhyun hingga bibirnya nyaris bersentuhan dengan telinga yeoja mungil itu

"Tapi jika yang memujaku adalah Nyonya Oh. Maka... aku tidak keberatan sama sekali." Bisiknya mesra.

Tubuh Baekhyun membeku sejenak. Yeoja imut itu merutuki dirinya sendiri dalam hati karena gagal mengerjai Sehun. Sebenarnya ia hanya ingin menggoda tunangannya itu tetapi ternyata namja itu malah balik menggodanya.

"Sehunnie..."

Baekhyun mendesah pelan. Bibir bagian bawahnya ia gigit hingga menciptakan raut wajah yang begitu menggoda. Matanya menatap sayu ke arah namja tampan itu. Sehun yang sudah menjauhkan wajahnya langsung menelan ludah gugup saat mendapati wajah Baekhyun yang terlihat mengundangnya. Perlahan tangan Baekhyun merambat ke arah rambut pirang Sehun. Meremasnya lembut hingga membuat tubuh Sehun sedikit menegang.

"Ba-baekhyunie.." panggil Sehun gugup.

Baekhyun semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah namja tampan itu. Raut wajahnya masih terlihat menggoda. Semburat merah tipis mulai nampak di pipi Sehun saat wajah Baekhyun semakin dekat dan...

"AAAWWWWW"

Sebuah teriakan terdengar menggema di atap itu. Sehun yang merupakan sumber teriakan terlihat memegang bagian belakang kepalanya yang baru saja di jambak oleh Baekhyun. Mendapat kesempatan untuk lepas, Baekhyun langsung berdiri saat tangan Sehun tak lagi melingkar di tubuhnya. Bibir merah alaminya terlihat membentuk senyum lebar.

"Heh? Apa yang kau pikirkan Tuan Oh?" tanyanya dengan senyum mengejek. Yeoja mungil itu tampak puas mengerjai Sehun.

"Ck, apa yang kau lakukan baby? Kau membuat kepalaku sakit." Rintih Sehun pelan masih dengan tangan yang mengelus kepalanya.

Bukannya kasihan, Baekhyun malah tertawa.

"Itu balasan karena tadi pagi kau tidak membantuku saat aku jatuh."

"Itu ka-"

Kringggg! Kringgggg!

Bel tanda masuk memotong ucapan Sehun. Namja tampan itu kemudian berdiri dan menatap kesal ke arah Baekhyun meskipun wajahnya masih tetap datar.

"Menunduklah sedikit." Perintah Baekhyun tiba-tiba. Yeoja mungil itu masih terkekeh pelan.

"Untuk apa?"

"Menunduk saja."

"Tidak."

"Menunduk!"

Sehun hanya menghela napas pasrah saat mendengar nada perintah dari suara Baekhyun. Namja putih itu kemudian menunduk sambil berdoa dalam hati semoga tunangannya itu tidak mengerjainya lebih dari ini. Sebuah sentuhan lembut kemudian terasa di puncak kepalanya.

"Sampai bertemu nanti." Ucap Baekhyun sambil berlari pergi setelah mencium puncak kepala Sehun.

Sehun masih terdiam di tempatnya. Perlahan tangannya menyentuh puncak kepala yang baru saja di cium Baekhyun.

"Dia itu benar-benar..." lirih Sehun sambil tersenyum.

##^##^##^##^

Baekhyun berjalan ke kelas dengan senyum lebar di bibirnya. Beberapa kali dia menyapa dan melambai dengan semangat ke arah teman-temannya yang menyapa. Matanya kemudian berkilat jahil saat melihat makhluk hitam(?) yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Terlihat makhluk itu baru saja keluar dari ruang dance.

"Ah.. itu Kkamjong." Bisik Baekhyun lirih.

Ia lalu berjalan mengendap-endap mendekati makhluk itu. Tangannya terangkat, bersiap untuk mengagetkan seorang namja yang ia paggil Kkamjong tadi.

"Aku sudah tau itu kau, noona."

Sebuah suara yang berasal dari namja itu membuat Baekhyun menghentikan gerakannya. Bibirnya terlihat mengerucut saat rencananya gagal.

"YA! Bagaimana kau bisa tau?"

Namja itu kemudian menoleh. Sebuah senyum terukir di bibir _sexy_-nya. Namja itu bernama Kim Jongin atau biasa dipanggil Kai. Ia adalah teman Sehun sejak Junior High School. Namja itu juga pandai menari dan bermain basket. Jadi, tidak heran apabila kepopulerannya menyaingi Sehun, sang _Ice Prince_. Ia bisa mengenal Baekhyun karena mengira Baekhyun adalah teman seangkatannya. Saat upacara penerimaan siswa baru, Kai tiba-tiba menyeret Baekhyun menuju barisan karena melihat yeoja itu masih bersantai di taman sekolah tanpa tau bahwa yeoja itu adalah sunbaenya. Namja berkulit tan itu bahkan menceramahi Baekhyun karena tidak memakai seragam lengkap untuk upacara. Karena hal itulah mereka menjadi dekat.

"Tentu saja aku tau, noona. Suaramu yang melengking itu bahkan bisa terdengar hingga jarak sepuluh meter." Jawab Kai sambil tersenyum.

Baekhyun mendengus kesal,"Ck, terima kasih atas pujiannya."

Namja itu tertawa kecil,"Sama-sama noona."

Keduanya kemudian berjalan bersama menuju ke kelas. Kebetulan kelas mereka letaknya berdekatan.

"Baekhyun!"

Sebuah teriakan dari arah belakang membuat Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya. Yeoja mungil itu kemudian menoleh dan mendapati Chanyeol, Kyungsoo dan Luhan berjalan ke arahnya.

"YA! Darimana saja kau ini?" tanya Chanyeol saat ia sudah berada di depan Baekhyun.

Yeoja mungil itu tersenyum lebar,"Rahasia."

Namja tinggi itu mendecih pelan. Ia kemudian menyentil pelan kening Baekhyun.

"Dasar baby smurf!"

"Sakit, Park Yoda!"

"Yak! Kalian berdua berhenti. Bel masuk sudah berbunyi dan itu artinya kita harus segera masuk ke kelas. Kajja!" Ucap Kyungsoo sebelum dua mood maker itu bertengkar.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berpandangan sejenak. Keduanya kemudian melakukan pose hormat dengan menghadap Kyungsoo.

"Siap, umma!" teriak mereka hampir bersamaan. Setelahnya mereka berhigh five ria sambil tertawa.

Kyungsoo yang melihat itu hanya mendengus sebal sedangkan Luhan dan Kai tertawa kecil.

"Ah.. Kai. Perkenalkan ini Luhan. Dia sekelas dengan Kyungsoo." Ucap Baekhyun setelah berhenti dari tertawanya.

Kai langsung membungkukkan badannya ke arah Luhan,"Kai imnida. Bangapseumnida."

"Luhan imnida. Bangapseumnida."

"Ah.. Luhan-sunbae sangat cantik." puji Kai terlampau jujur.

Wajah Luhan sedikit memerah mendengar itu,"Terima kasih."

Tanpa Kai sadari ada sepasang mata bulat yang memandangnya sedih. Pemilik sepasang mata itu tampak mengepalkan tangannya erat.

"Ya Kai! Kau jangan merayu sunbaemu sendiri. Lagipula kau harus berhadapan dengan Chanyeol jika ingin mendapatkan Luhan. Karena sepertinya Chanyeol menyukainya." Ujar Baekhyun sambil terkekeh.

"Kapan aku mengatakannya, ha?" tanya Chanyeol sambil merangkul leher Baekhyun erat hingga kepala Baekhyun menempel dengan dagu Chanyeol.

"Argh! Lepaskan, Chanyeol! Kau kan mengatakan dia cantik. Itu artinya kau menyukainya."

"Byun Baekhyun pabo! Darimana teori seperti itu?!"

"Itu an-"

"Sehun-ah."

Suara lembut dari Luhan membuat Chanyeol merenggangkan rangkulannya. Tak jauh dari mereka terlihat seorang namja tampan tengah berdiri dengan kedua tangan yang dimasukkan ke dalam katong celananya. Wajah namja itu terlihat datar tapi tentu saja Baekhyun mengetahui arti dari tatapan yang diberikan untuknya.

'Mati kau, Baekhyun.' batin Baekhyun sambil melepas rangkulan Chanyeol.

Namja itu kemudian berjalan ke arah mereka dan sedikit membungkukkan badannya.

"Kita bertemu lagi Luhan-noona." Ucapnya datar.

Luhan tersenyum manis,"Iya, aku senang bertemu denganmu."

"Eh, kalian saling mengenal?" tanya Kai heran.

"Tadi Sehun yang menolongku saat aku hampir tersesat." Jawab Luhan masih dengan senyumnya.

"Wah.. kau perhatian juga, hoobae." Celetuk Chanyeol.

"Terima kasih, sunbae." Sehun melirik tajam namja tinggi itu.

Chanyeol mengangkat alisnya melihat itu. Dia tidak pernah merasa membuat masalah dengan Sehun tapi entah kenapa sepertinya adik kelas yang juga anggota tim basket itu terlihat membencinya.

"Errr.. sebaiknya pembicaraannya dilanjutkan nanti saja. Kita harus masuk kelas sekarang." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil menarik Luhan pergi.

"Sampai jumpa Kai, Sehun." Ucap Luhan sebelum menghilang bersama Kyungsoo.

"Kajja kita ke kelas juga, baby smurf." Ucap Chanyeol sambil merangkul Baekhyun.

"Jangan memanggilku begitu, Park Yoda! Kkamjong, Sehun sampai bertemu nanti." Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya dan berjalan pergi.

Kedua makhluk berisik itu kemudian mulai menjauh. Sesekali terlihat Baekhyun berusaha melepas rangkulan Chanyeol dan namja tinggi itu malah semakin memeluknya erat.

"Kau kenapa Sehun?" tanya Kai saat melihat wajah Sehun mengeras. Berteman dengan Sehun hampir empat tahun membuat Kai dapat membaca ekspresi wajah datarnya.

"Tidak ada." Jawabnya pelan. Tanpa terlihat, tangan namja itu tengah mengepal erat.

##^##^##^##^

"Baekhyun..."

"Eum?"

Chanyeol menghela napas melihat Baekhyun yang menjawab panggilannya dengan malas. Yeoja mungil itu sudah tenggelam dengan dunianya sendiri bersama PSP-nya tercinta. Saat mereka masuk ke kelas tadi, ternyata guru yang mengajar mereka berhalang hadir karena sakit sehingga saat ini jam pelajaran kosong.

"Ya! Jawab aku dengan benar!" rajuk Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menghela napas pelan. Setelah menekan tombol pause pada PSP-nya, yeoja mungil itu menoleh ke arah Chanyeol.

"Ada apa?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menatap Chanyeol lekat.

DEG!

Sesaat jantung Chanyeol terasa berhenti berdetak saat wajah cantik sahabat kecilnya itu berhadapan langsung dengannya. Rasa berdebar menyenangkan yang entah mulai kapan terasa memenuhi hatinya saat berhadapan dengan yeoja penyuka strawberry itu. Chanyeol berdehem sebentar untuk menghilangkan gugup yang tiba-tiba dirasakannya.

"Itu.. kau mengenal Sehun dengan baik kan?" tanya Chanyeol berusaha untuk bersikap biasa meskipun kini jantungnya berdetak begitu cepat.

Baekhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya,"Eng? Sehun? Lumayan. Kau tau sendiri kan dia tinggal di rumahku. Kenapa? Bukankah kau adalah seniornya di tim basket?" tanya Baekhyun balik dengan akting yang meyakinkan.

Chanyeol mengangguk,"Iya, dia juniorku di tim basket tapi aku tidak terlalu dekat dengannya."

"Memangnya ada apa dengan Sehun?"

"Entah kenapa dia terlihat seperti membenciku. Padahal aku tidak pernah merasa berbuat salah padanya." Jelas Chanyeol sambil menumpukkan dagunya di atas meja. Pandangan matanya masih fokus ke arah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tentu tau benar apa alasan Sehun terlihat membenci Chanyeol. Cemburu tentu saja adalah alasan yang logis mengingat namja tampan itu sudah melarangnya berdekatan dengan Chanyeol.

"Mungkin hanya perasaanmu, Chanyeol. Sehun kan memang berwajah datar seperti itu."

"Bukan ekspresinya, Baekhyun. Tapi tatapan matanya sangat tajam. Dia terlihat tidak suka padaku."

Baekhyun menepuk pelan pundak Chanyeol,"Sudahlah, itu hanya perasaanmu saja. Ah.. bagaimana kalau kita bermain basket? Sudah lama aku tidak mengalahkanmu." Ucap Baekhyun mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Mendengar itu Chanyeol mendengus,"Sepertinya kau lupa siapa disini yang merupakan wakil ketua tim basket." Ujar Chanyeol menyombongkan dirinya.

Baekhyun tertawa kecil. Yeoja mungil itu kemudian berdiri dari duduknya sambil berkacang pinggang.

"Dan ku harap kau tidak lupa siapa adik dari ketua tim basket."

Chanyeol terkekeh,"Arra.. arra.. Kajja!"

##^##^##^##^

DUG! DUG! DUG!

Suara bola basket yang terpantul terdengar menggema di lapangan basket indoor XOXO High School. Seorang yeoja mungil terlihat mendrible bola sambil menghalangi seorang namja tampan yang ingin merebut bola darinya. Yeoja mungil itu –Baekhyun- sudah mengganti seragamnya dengan pakaian olah raga. Rambutnya yang biasa digerai kini tampak di sanggul tinnggi dan menyisakan sedikit poninya. Chanyeol yang merupakan lawan mainnya tampak masih memakai seragamnya. Namja tampan itu terlalu malas untuk berganti pakaian.

"Kau tidak akan menang dariku, baby smurf." Ucap Chanyeol sambil menghalangi Baekhyun untuk bergerak lebih jauh.

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil,"Jangan terlalu percaya diri, Park Yoda. Aku hanya ketinggalan empat angka darimu." Balas Baekhyun masih mendrible bolanya.

Meskipun bertubuh mungil, tapi yeoja imut itu cukup ahli dalam bermain basket. Mungkin karena pelatihan khusus dari Kris yang selalu ia paksa untuk mengajarinya bermain basket di hari libur dengan alasan untuk menambah tinggi badannya. Tetapi sepertinya hal itu tidak terlalu berpengaruh mengingat Baekhyun masih masuk dalam kategori 'mungil.'

Kedua remaja berbeda gender itu kemudian saling berebut bola. Mencoba saling menyerang dan memasukkan bola ke dalam ring. Tak jarang teriakan dan suara tawa memenuhi lapangan indoor itu. Beberapa kali Baekhyun terlihat melakukan _three shot_ dan Chanyeol melakukan _dunk _dengan pose sok keren.

Hampir tiga puluh menit saling merebut bola, duo mood maker itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengakhiri permainan. Keduanya tampak berbaring di tengah lapangan sambil mengatur napas yang masih tak beraturan.

"Hhh... Aku menang darimu, Baekhyun." ucap Chanyeol sambil melirik ke arah Baekhyun yang berbaring di sampingnya.

Baekhyun tertawa kecil. Yeoja itu kemudian memandang Chanyeol dengan senyum manis yang terukir di bibirnya.

"Iya, aku mengaku kalah. Kuakui kau memang pantas menjadi wakil ketua tim basket meskipun Kris-oppa masih jauh hebat darimu." Sahut Baekhyun sambil terkekeh. Yeoja mungil itu berniat mengejek Chanyeol.

Awalnya Chanyeol ingin membalas ejekan Baekhyun dengan kata-kata yang sudah ia susun di kepalanya, tetapi semuanya langsung lenyap saat matanya bertatapan langsung dengan mata kecil Baekhyun yang masih menatapnya. Dada Chanyeol bergemuruh begitu cepat saat melihat wajah Baekhyun yang berjarak begitu dekat dengannya. Mungkin hanya dua jengkal telapak tangannya. Wajah manis berbalut kulit putih itu tampak basah oleh keringat. Poninya menempel erat di kening dengan beberapa titik keringat yang terlihat di pelipis yang tak tertutup poni. Chanyeol menelan ludahnya gugup saat sebuah pemikiran melintas di otaknya. _Ugh.. Baekhyun is looking sexy right now_. Namja tampan itu ingin menampar dirinya sendiri saat pemikiran itu melayang-layang di otaknya. Dengan cepat ia langsung menatap ke arah langi-langit lapangan indoor itu. Mencoba mengalihkan pikiran _pervert_-nya karena makhluk mungil di sampingnya.

"I-itu te-tentu s-saja. Kris-hyung kan lebih lama bermain basket daripada aku." Jawab Chanyeol dengan sedikit tergagap.

Baekhyun mengangkat alisnya mendengar itu. Yeoja itu kemudian bangkit untuk duduk dan mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Chanyeol. Bukan bermaksud untuk menggoda, hanya ingin memastikan apakah sahabat kecilnya itu baik-baik saja.

"Yeol, kau baik-baik saja kan? Kau terdengar gugup."

'Tidak! Aku tidak baik-baik saja!' teriak Chanyeol dalam hati.

Posisi Baekhyun yang menghadap ke arahnya membuat Chanyeol dengan mudah memandang yeoja mungil itu. Wajahnya yang berkeringat, kaos olahraganya yang menempel erat di tubuh kecilnya dan tentu saja ekspresi khawatir yang semakin menambah kesan imut di wajahnya. Melihat itu semua, Chanyeol dapat merasakan wajahnya menghangat begitu cepat. Namja tinggi itu langsung bangkit berdiri sebelum Baekhyun menyadari bahwa wajahnya sudah tak putih lagi (read: merona).

"Aku baik-baik saja. Sebaiknya kita cepat kembali. Kurasa sudah waktunya untuk jam pelajaran selanjutnya." Ucap Chanyeol cepat kemudian langsung berjalan pergi.

Baekhyun hanya memandang bingung ke arah Chanyeol yang sudah menjauh darinya.

"Bukankah pelajaran selanjutnya masih dua jam lagi?" bisik Baekhyun sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

Sepertinya otak sahabat kecilnya itu sedang bermasalah sehingga tidak dapat mengingat jadwal pelajaran hari ini. Begitulah pikir Baekhyun sambil mengikuti Chanyeol dari belakang. Yah... tanpa Baekhyun ketahui bahwa sumber masalah yang menyebabkan Chanyeol lupa pada jadwal pelajaran adalah dirinya sendiri.

##^##^##^##^

Suara musik terdengar memenuhi sebuah ruangan dengan kaca besar di salah satu dindingnya. Ruangan yang merupakan ruang club dance itu tampak ramai oleh namja dan yeoja yang merupakan anggotanya. Di salah satu sudut ruang itu tampak dua orang namja yang tengah duduk bersandar pada dinding. Sebuah kertas terlihat tergeletak di hadapan mereka.

"Uh? Kita harus melakukan couple dance untuk acara festival nanti?"

Seorang namja berkulit tan terlihat membaca sebaris kalimat yang tertulis di kertas itu. Sedangkan namja putih yang ada di sampingnya hanya melirik sekilas.

"Ck, merepotkan sekali. " komentar Kai sambil mendengus pelan. Namja itu kemudian melirik ke arah Sehun yang sejak tadi diam tak berkomentar.

"Hari ini kau kenapa? Sepertinya sedang kesal sekali."

Sehun tak menjawab. Namja berambut pirang itu hanya mengangkat bahunya malas.

"Sehun! Kai!"

Seorang yeoja dengan dimple manis terlihat menghampiri mereka. Disampingnya ada sosok yang sudah tak asing lagi bagi kedunya.

"Hai..Lay-noona, Luhan-noona. Ada apa?" tanya Kai sambil tersenyum.

Lay dan Luhan kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di depan Sehun dan Kai. Luhan menyempatkan diri tersenyum ke arah Sehun yang hanya menganggukkan kepala ke arahnya.

"Begini. Untuk festival sekolah nanti kita akan melakukan dance couple. Nah.. untuk pasangannya adalah aku dan Kai kemudian Sehun dan Luhan. Kebetulan Luhan ini adalah mantan wakil ketua club dance di sekolahnya yang dulu. Bagaimana?" tanya Lay sambil menatap kedua hoobaenya itu.

"Wah... Luhan-noona bisa dance? Mengagumkan. Aku setuju-setuju saja. Sebuah kehormantan bagiku bisa menari bersama Laysing Machine." Jawab Kai sambil tertawa.

Lay memutar bola matanya mendengar jawaban Kai. Yeoja kurus itu kemudian melirik ke arah Sehun yang hanya diam mendengarkan.

"Bagaimana Sehun?"

"Terserah noona saja."

Lay kemudian menepuk tangannya dengan semangat,"Baiklah, sudah diputuskan! Mulai hari ini kita akan memulai latihannya."

Luhan yang sejak tadi diam hanya tersenyum sambil menatap Sehun,"Mohon bantuannya Sehun-ah."

"Aku juga mohon bantuannya, Luhan-noona." Jawab Sehun balas tersenyum tipis.

##^##^##^##^

Suara musik yang terdengar _sexy_(?) mengiringi gerak tubuh Sehun, Kai, Lay dan Luhan di dalam ruang dance itu. Beberapa kali terlihat mereka saling berpelukan dan menari dengan mesra. Tak jarang Kai dan Sehun memegang pinggang Luhan dan Lay dalam tarian itu. Anggota club dance yang lain terlihat menonton dengan antusias. Menatap penuh kagum ke arah dua pasangan yang menari dengan begitu luwes dan energik. Tanpa disadari oleh siapapun, seorang yeoja mungil tampak mengintip di sela pintu ruang klub dance yang sedikit terbuka. Yeoja dengan rambut coklat panjang itu tampak menggembungkan pipinya saat mata sipitnya mendapati Sehun tengah menari mesra bersama Luhan. Bibirnya sedikit mengerucut dengan gerutuan-gerutuan sebal.

"Cih! Pasti Tuan Oh itu senang bisa memeluk pinggang Luhan yang cantik." Sindir Baekhyun dengan suara pelan.

Baekhyun terlihat meremas roknya saat melihat gerakan dimana wajah Sehun dan Luhan berhadapan dengan jarak begitu dekat. Apalagi Baekhyun dapat melihat dengan jelas pipi Luhan sedikit merona meskipun Sehun tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun. Yeoja mungil itu akhirnya mendengus sebal sambil mengalihkan perhatiannya. Ia kemudian pergi dengan jalan menghentak. Meluapkan perasaan kesal dan cemburunya.

'Eh? Cemburu? Tidak! Tidak! Untuk apa aku cemburu!" batin Baekhyun sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Ada apa baby smurf? Kau mulai gila?"

Sebuah suara bass yang terdengar membuat Baekhyun yang sejak tadi sibuk dengan dunianya kini mendongak, menatap Chanyeol yang memandang penasaran ke arahnya.

"Tidak karena aku memang sudah lama gila." Jawab Baekhyun dengan ketus.

Namja tinggi itu tertawa kecil. Ia tau bahwa sahabat mungilnya ini tengah kesal.

"Yeol, berbalik!"

"Eh?"

"Cepat berbalik!"

"Ada apa?"

"Berbalik!"

Chanyeol menghela napas mendengar suara melengking itu. Ia akhirnya berbalik, menuruti perintah dari Baekhyun. Beberapa saat kemudian ia merasakan sesuatu menempel pada punggungnya dengan tiba-tiba. Sepasang lengan kecil terasa melingkar di lehernya. Dengan sigap Chanyeol menaruh tangannya di bawah paha Baekhyun yang berbalut celana olahraga. Meskipun ia memakai seragam sekolah tetapi Baekhyun enggan melepas celana olahraga yang ia pakai saat bertanding dengan Chanyeol tadi.

"Hey, ada apa denganmu?" tanya Chanyeol dengan sedikit menggoyangkan badannya sehingga badan Baekhyun ikut bergoyang.

"Tidak ada. Ayo kita pulang. Aku sudah lapar." Jawab Baekhyun sambil menyandarkan kepalanya pada punggung Chanyeol.

Mendengar jawaban itu Chanyeol hanya diam sambil melangkah pergi menuju parkiran sekolah. Ia tau jika Baekhyun sudah bermanja padanya itu artinya yeoja mungil itu tengah sebal atau merasa tidak nyaman dengan suatu hal. Maka dari itu Chanyeol hanya diam dan menuruti keinginan Baekhyun. Namja tinggi itu juga berusaha untuk menenangkan jantungnya yang berdetak terlalu cepat. Ia takut Baekhyun dapat mendengar gemuruh organ tubuhnya itu.

Untung saja sekolah sudah sepi karena memang hari telah beranjak sore sehingga adegan manis pasangan duo _mood maker_ itu tidak membuat kehebohan. Hanya terdapat beberapa siswa yang melintas di koridor yang sama dengan mereka. Beberapa siswa itu tampak bersemu saat melihat Chanyeol menggendong Baekhyun. Di mata mereka kedua manusia berisik itu terlihat begitu serasi.

##^##^##^##^

"Minuman datang."

Dua orang yeoja terlihat memasuki ruang club dance. Empat buah plastik berisi air minum yang sejak tadi mereka pegang kini telah tergeletak di tengah ruang club dance. Melihat itu para anggota langsung mengambil botol berisi cairan dingin yang dapat melegakan dahaga mereka termasuk Kai yang mengambil dua botol. Satu dari dua botol itu ia lempar ke arah Sehun yang tengah duduk berdampingan dengan Luhan. Yeoja cantik itu juga sudah memegang botol minumnya.

"Wah.. kau sangat hebat, Sehun-ah. Kau dapat menguasai gerakan dengan cepat."puji Luhan sambil tersenyum.

Sehun tersenyum tipis,"Noona juga sangat hebat. Bisa cepat beradaptasi dengan gerakanku."

"Itu karena aku berpasangan denganmu. Makanya aku tidak ingin berbuat kesalahan."

Mendengar itu Sehun hanya tersenyum kecil. Yeoja di sampingnya ini cukup menarik. Selain wajahnya yang cantik, yeoja ini juga begitu baik dan ramah. Pantas saja banyak namja yang menyukainya meskipun dia adalah murid baru.

Dua orang yeoja yang tadi membawa minum kini sudah mengambil posisi duduk di hadapan beberapa rekannya yang sedang istirahat.

"Eh, kalian tau? Tadi kami melihat sesuatu yang sangat manis." Ucap salah satu dari yeoja itu.

Sehun yang duduk tidak jauh dari mereka hanya mendengus dalam hati saat yeoja-yeoja itu mulai bergosip.

"Apa? Apa?" tanya teman-temannya antusias.

"Aku tadi melihat Chanyeol-sunbae sedang menggendong Baekhyun-sunbae. Kyaaaa / mereka sangat manis."

Gerakan tangan Sehun yang baru saja akan membuka tutup botolnya langsung terhenti. Namja tampan itu kemudian menajamkan pendengarannya saat mendengar nama Baekhyun di sebut.

"Benarkah? Ahh.. pasti manis sekali."

"Tentu saja. Mereka terlihat sangat serasi. Sama-sama populer dan moodmaker. Apalagi Baekhyun-sunbae terlihat begitu nyaman di punggung Chanyeol-sunbae! Kyaaaa..."

"Tapi kudengar hubungan mereka hanya sebatas sahabat saja?"

"Ah.. benarkah? Padahal mereka terihat seperti sepasang kekasih."

"Aku setuju. Mereka sangat serasi jika bersama."

Mendengar itu tanpa sadar Sehun meremas botol minumnya dengan keras. Namja tampan itu kemudian memejamkan matanya. Berusaha mengontrol emosi yang tiba-tiba meluap. Beberapa kali Sehun menarik napas dan menghembuskannya.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Sehun-ah?" tanya Luhan dengan wajah khawatir.

Sehun membuka pelan matanya. Namja itu hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Luhan. Ia kemudian menoleh ke arah Lay yang sedang duduk sambil sesekali menggerakkan tangannya.

"Lay-noona." Panggil Sehun pelan.

Yeoja cantik itu menoleh," Ada apa, Sehun-ah?"

"Apa latihannya sudah selesai?"

"Hm.. kurasa cukup untuk hari ini. Kau ingin pulang?"

Namja berambut pirang itu kembali mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Baiklah. Kau boleh pulang. Ah... bisakah kau mengantar Luhan pulang?"

Luhan yang baru saja meminum air mineralnya nyaris tersedak saat mendengar ucapan Lay.

"Tidak perlu, unnie. Aku bisa pulang sendiri. Aku tidak ingin merepotkan Sehun."

"Kau kan masih baru tinggal disini, Luhan. Jadi, berbahaya jika kau pulang sendirian. Apalagi sudah sore begini. Lagipula Sehun tidak keberatan. Iya, kan?"

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya,"Tidak ada apa-apa, noona. Aku tidak merasa direpotkan."

"Kalau Sehun menolak biar aku saja yang mengantar."tawar Kai sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan Luhan diantar namja mesum sepertimu!"

Kai mendengus mendengar ucapan Lay,"Aku tidak mesum, noona."

Lay hanya menatap Kai dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Ia kemudian kembali menoleh ke arah Sehun dan Luhan.

"Kalian boleh pergi sekarang." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah, kami pulang sulu noona."

Sehun dan Luhan kemudian bangkit berdiri. Berpamitan kepada anggota lain kemudian berjalan pergi meninggalkan ruang dance itu.

"Entah kenapa aku berpikir hari ini mood Sehun sangat jelek." Ucap Kai saat sosok Sehun dan Luhan sudah menghilang.

Lay mengangguk mengiyakan,"Meskipun wajahnya datar tapi auranya terasa suram."

Yeah, suram karena menahan cemburu akibat ulah tunangan mungilnya.

##^##^##^##^

"Kami pulang!"

Teriakan yang terdengar semangat dan cukup atau sangat keras itu membuat nyonya Byun yang sedang memasak untuk makan malam tersenyum. Kombinasi suara bass milik Chanyeol dan melengking milik Baekhyun membuat teriakan itu terdengar sampai ke dapur. Padahal letak dapur keluarga Byun berada cukup jauh dari pintu utama.

"Selamat datang." Sambut nyonya Byun saat mendengar langkah kaki yang mendekat ke arahnya.

"Wah.. eomma sedang memasak? Ada yang bisa Chanyeol bantu?"

Namja tinggi yang masuk bersama Baekhyun itu segera menghampiri wanita paruh baya yang sudah ia kenal sejak kecil. Tinggal di rumah yang berdekatan membuat Chanyeol sangat akrab dengan keluarga Baekhyun. Apalagi keluarga Chanyeol juga berteman baik dengan keluarga Baekhyun sehingga namja tinggi itu sudah menganggap rumah Baekhyun sebagai rumah keduanya begitu pula dengan Baekhyun yang diterima sangat baik di keluarga Chanyeol. Tumbuh besar bersama Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol terbiasa memanggil orang tua yeoja mungil itu dengan panggilan eomma dan appa. Baekhyun juga memanggil orang tua Chanyeol dengan panggilan yang sama. Namun meskipun hubungan keduanya sangat dekat, Baekhyun melarang keluarganya untuk memberi tahu Chanyeol masalah pertunangannya dengan Sehun. Yeoja imut itu ingin memberi tau Chanyeol sendiri jika waktunya sudah tepat.

"Eomma hampir selesai, Chanyeollie. Jadi, kau tidak perlu repot-repot membantu eomma." Jawab nyonya Byun sambil tersenyum.

"Sayang sekali. Padahal aku ingin membantu eomma."

"Kau sangat baik. Tidak seperti seseorang yang eomma kenal." Sindir nyonya Byun sambil melirik Baekhyun yang sejak masuk ke dapur tadi langsung mengambil sekotak es krim dan memakannya dengan lahap.

" Terima kaasih untuk sindirannya, eomma. Lagipula aku tidak akan bertanggung jawab apabila rumah kebakaran setelah aku masuk dapur." Sahut Baekhyun.

Nyonya Byun dan Chanyeol hanya tertawa melihat itu. Namja itu kemudian menghampiri Baekhyun dan merebut kotak es krim yang isinya sudah berkurang hampir setengah.

"YA! Kembalikan Chanyeol!" teriak Baekhyun dengan wajah keruhnya.

"Kau boleh memakannya lagi setelah mandi dan ganti baju. Kau bau." Ucap Chanyeol dengan pura-pura mengibaskan tangannya ke udara. Seolah-olah ia sedang mencium bau yang tidak sedap.

"Ugh! Menyebalkan!"

Meskipun dengan menggerutu, tetapi Baekhyun menuruti perintah Chanyeol. Yeoja mungil itu melangkah menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai atas.

"Dia patuh sekali padamu." Ucap ibu Baekhyun sambil memindahkan beberapa masakan di meja makan.

"Itu karena dia menginginkan es krim ini, eomma." Jawab Chanyeol sambil meletakkan kembali ek krim itu ke dalam lemari pendingin.

Wanita paruh baya itu tertawa,"Benar juga."

"Aku pulang."

Suara yang tidak terlalu keras tapi masih dapat di dengar dengan jelas itu membuat Chanyeol dan Nyonya Byun menoleh. Di ambang pintu dapur terlihat Sehun tengah berdiri dengan wajah datarnya.

"Oh, kau sudah pulang nak? Selamat datang." Ucap nyonya Byun sambil tersenyum.

Sehun balas tersenyum tipis. Matanya sedikit melirik ke arah Chanyeol yang juga tengah melihatnya. Meskipun sudah melihat Chanyeol berulang kali di rumah ini dan mendapat penjelasan ratusan kali dari Baekhyun tentang Chanyeol hanya sahabatnya, Sehun masih merasakan kesal pada namja yang juga seniornya di tim basket itu. Entah mengapa, ia merasa bahwa namja ini akan membawa pergi Baekhyun dari sisinya.

"Annyeong, Chanyeol-sunbae." sapa Sehun mencoba untuk tetap sopan.

"Annyeong, Sehun-ah. Tidak perlu memanggilku sunbae. Kita ada dirumah sekarang. Lagipula jangan terlalu formal padaku. Panggil saja hyung, oke?"

Sehun hanya mengangguk pelan dengan senyum tipis yang sangat ia paksa.

"Baiklah, Chanyeol-hyung. Bibi, aku ke atas dulu." Pamit Sehun sambil berlalu pergi.

"Jangan lupa turun untuk makan malam." Sehun hanya mengangguk lagi sebagai jawaban.

Chanyeol tau bahwa Sehun adalah anak dari sahabat eomma Baekhyun yang tinggal di rumah yeoja mungil itu hampir enam bulan karena orang tuanya pergi ke luar negeri. Tetapi namja tinggi itu cukup penasaran kenapa Sehun bersikap begitu dingin padanya. Biasanya ia tidak akan membutuhkan waktu lebih dari seminggu untuk akrab dengan seseorang, tetapi dengan Sehun yang ia kenal hampir enam bulan ia tidak bisa akrab sama sekali. Namja yang lebih muda darinya itu terlihat membencinya.

##^##^##^##^

TOK! TOK! TOK!

Baekhyun mengernyitkan keningnya saat mendengar pintu yang di ketuk. Yeoja mungil itu baru saja menanggalkan bajunya dan bersiap untuk mandi sebelum mendengar ketukan pintu yang semakin keras. Berbekal handuk yang membalut tubuhnya, Baekhyun kemudian menuju pintu coklat di kamarnya. Ia kemudian sedikit membuka pintu kamarnya dan hanya melongokkan kepalanya keluar. Mata sipitnya dapat melihat namja tampan yang masih memakai seragam sekolahnya.

"Oh? Sehun? Ada apa?"

Tanpa menjawab Sehun langsung mendorong pintu kamar Baekhyun kemudian memasuki kamar bercat putih itu. Lalu tanpa jeda ia menutupnya kembali dan memenjarakan Baekhyun diantara tubuhnya dan daun pintu. Baekhyun terkejut bukan main. Jantungnya langsung berdebar cepat.

"A-ada a-apa Sehun-ah?" tanya Baekhyun gugup.

Sehun tidak menjawab. Namja itu malah mencium bibir Baekhyun dengan terburu-buru. Meluapkan rasa kesalnya dengan melumat bibir merah di depannya.

"Kau milikku. Selamanya kau milikku." Bisik Sehun tepat di bibir Baekhyun.

"S-seh-"

TOK! TOK!

"Baby smurf? Aku ingin meminjam charger handphone. Bisakah kau bukakan pintunya sebentar?"

Mata Baekhyun membulat saat mendengar suara Chanyeol di luar sana. Sehun sendiri tampak menyeringai. Ini kesempatan bagus untuk menunjukkan kepada namja tinggi itu bahwa Baekhyun adalah miliknya.

"Sepertinya kita harus mengaku pada sahabatmu itu, baby."

TBC

Balesan review Chappie 1:

bellasung21 : Arigatou ^^ Ini udah dilanjut. Makasih udah baca dan review ^^

BaekYeolShip : Arigatou ^^ Ini udah dilanjut . Makasih udah baca dan review ^^ 

Inggit : Diubah nggak ya? :D Kekekeke... Iya, jarang banget ada FF GS HunBaek. Aku juga belum pernah menemukan(?). xD. Nanti aku tanyain Chanyeol dulu ye, boleh gak ukenya buat Thehun aja?:D. Gak perlu ngasih eyeliner, cukup Baekhyunnya aja #digamparChanyeol.

Makasih udah baca dan review ^^

Mela querer chanBaekYeol : Kekeke... Liat nanti ya chingu? Tapi tetep ada moment ChanBaeknya kok ^^. Ini udah dilanjut. Makasih udah baca dan review ^^

Yui Park : Ini udah dilanjut chingu :D. Kekeke... Thehun emang cocok jadi namja dingin yang posesif xD. HunBaek atau ChanBaek ya? Kekeke... Tapi emang bener sih, FF HunBaek jarang banget. Yosh! Dukung FF SemexBaek #plakkk.

Arigatou buat dukungannya ^^ Makasih udah baca dan review ^^

all678795 : Kekeke... liat nanti ya chingu? :D. Makasih udah baca dan review ^^ 

Guest : Kekeke... Jinjja? Liat nanti aja deh, jadinya ChanBaek atau HunBaek#plakk

Iya, Yeol emang suka Baek kok :D

Arigatou^^ Ini udah dilanjut. Makasih udah baca dan review ^^

Oofydi Hotspot : Ini udah dilanjut. Maaf lemot, soalnya lagi sibuk kuliah. Hehehe...

Makasih udah baca dan review ^^ 

Crkeisha : Liat nanti aja ya chingu? Kekekek... Aku juga ship mereka kok. Pokoknya aku ship SemexBaekhyun #plakkk.

Makasih udah baca dan review ^^ 

Naraaa : MainPairnya emang HunBaek, tapi.. entahlah :D. Kekekeke...

Ini udah dilanjut chingu, Arigatou buat dukungannya ^^ Makasih udah baca dan review ^^ 

baekggu : Iya, HunBaek kan pasangan ninja(?) xD.

Tenang aja, Sehun gak tertarik sama yg lain kecuali Baekhyun :D

Tapi Baekhyun... kekekeke..

Ini udah dilanjut ^^

Makasih udah baca dan review ^^ 

Guest : Yah... dibuat bisa aja chingu, namanya juga fanfict #plakkk

Bercanda chingu, dichap ini dibahas soal pertunangan HunBaek :D

Sehun sukanya sama Baekhyun kok.

Iya, Baekhyun emang selalu ngegemesin *cubitpipiBaekhyun*

Makasih udah baca dan review ^^

Ryanryu : Kekekeke... Di FF ini Kkamjong cuma buat emak D.O.

Hehehe.. ketipu ya?:D

Makasih udah baca dan review ^^

byunpopof : Arigatou^^ Hehehe... aku seneng kalau feelnya emang dapet.:D

Disini bakal banyak couple kok ^^. Em.. Chanyeol sama Luhan gimana ya? Liat nanti aja deh :D

Ini udah dilanjut. Arigatou dukungannya^^ Makasih udah baca dan review ^^

wahyuthetun : Iya, couplenya banyak yang hurt soalnya auhtornya juga lagi hurt(?) #plakk

Diusahain happy semua kok :D. Ini udah lanjut ^^

Makasih udah baca dan review ^^

sancheonsa67 : Tenang! Tenang! BBM tidak akan dinaikkan(?) #plakkk *salahtempatdemo*

Kekeke...Arigatou^^. Syukurlah kalau feelnya dapet :D

Ada unsur komedinya ya? Hehehe.. padahal gak maksud ada komedinya. Mungkin bawaan otak konslet jadi gaya nulisnya kayak gini xD

Maaf ya, updatenya lama. Lagi sibuk kuliah T_T

Arigatou dukungannya ^^ Makasih udah baca dan review ^^

Byun Naochan : Kekeke... Di FF ini Kkamjong Cuma milik(?) emak D.O :D

Makasih udah baca dan review ^^

TrinCloudSparkyu : Arigatou^^. Aku juga senang kalau ada yang suka FF gaje ini :D

Iya, MainPair FF ini HunBaek tapi buat pairnya nanti...

Kekeke.. liat nanti aja ne? Dichap ini udah banyak moment HunBaek sama ChanBaeknya kan?:D

Arigatou dukungannya ^^ Maaf gak bisa update soon(?).Makasih udah baca dan review ^^

Ps: Makasih udah fav ;)

: Kekeke... Liat nanti aja ya? :D

Iya, disini karakternya Sehun emang dingin(?) supaya bisa mengimbangi Baekhyun :D

Makasih udah baca dan review ^^

Oshi Baby ChanBaek : Ini udah dilanjut ^^ Maaf, lama updatenya T_T

Kekeke.. Liat nanti aja ya? :D. Makasih udah baca dan review ^^

shantyy9411 : Hehehe.. baca review juga membuatku gak bisa berhenti ketawa dan senyum :D #plakkk

Iya, Baekhyun imut banget kalau lagi hyper *pelukBaekhyun*

Kekeke.. ketipu ya? :D

Ini udah dilanjut ^^ Arigatou buat dukungannya ^^

Makasih udah baca dan review ^^

: Kekekek... Liat nanti aja ya? :D *sokmisterius*

Arigatou ^^ Ini udah dilanjut :D Maaf lama T_T

Makasih udah baca dan review ^^

Special Thaks buat yang review prolognya^^

**Ryanryu , Nadin , ** ** , ****Yeollbaekk**** , ****ritaanjani4**

Maaf gak bales review di chap sebelumnya. Hehehe.. 

Uwaahhh... gak nyangka banget banyak yang review, makasih banyak ya semuanya *nyengirlebar*

Maaf kalau nanti kualitas ceritanya menurun, tapi aku bakal usahain yang terbaik kok :D

Maaf juga kalau balesan reviewnya menyinggung hati, Hehehe...

Thank's for read^^

Mind to review again? ^^


End file.
